A Series of Unfortunate Substitutes
by samuraiduck27
Summary: [written with PK13, 1st in PD Trilogy.] SD & PK really hate school, the teachers and classes are getting to be too much. So what happens when the teachers 'mysteriously disappear' and anime characters take their places? Dear Ra... someone save the subs.
1. School Sucks

**A Series of Unfortunate Substitutes**

By: samuraiduck27

Coauthored by: PsychoKitty13

SD27: Hello minna-san! Samuraiduck27 here! Well, PK13 had this great idea that randomly came to her while the two of us were playing volleyball in gym.

PK13: Turns out the less I pay attention, the more times I hit the ball.

SD27: Not that- the idea of our fanfic!

PK13: Oh…right.

SD27: Anywho- she was thinking- what if all the teachers in school just had randomly horrible things happen to them and anime characters took their places? I thought that'd be kinda neat, so together we thought up a way to put it into a fic. Turns out _I'd_ be the one writing it…

PK13: Is that why I only get co-author credit?

SD27: (nods) Was your idea after all. Okay- time to start this fic!

PK13: Special thanks to our good buddy Katie (aka Go Drink PineSol) for beta reading this fic as it was written, and giving us the title for this.Even tho SD27 didn't let her read this chappie before she posted it…

SD27: hehe…oops.

DISCLAIMER: If it's familiar- we don't own it and probably never will. SD and PK, however, are our characters and belong to us. If you steal them, well…let's try not to think about that. The teachers in this story are real people and they belong to themselves. We also own any OC's that appear in this story- although they really aren't important.

* * *

**Chapter 1- School Sucks…**

SD sighed as she got off the bus.

_Another year of hell…_she thought darkly.

SD waited for her long-time friend, PK, to get off the bus as well.

SD, whose real name was Rae Zephyr, was in her freshman year of high school, as was PK. She preferred to be called SD for some reason or another, probably short for her screen name and all-access name online- samuraiduck27. Only her close friends called her SD though, everyone else called her Rae, and she didn't enjoy it.

SD had shoulder-blade length dirty blond hair, that had long, blood red streaks- one on each side of her face. She was rather short- compared to her friends, and many others in her class- only reaching a height of about 5'2". One thing most people learned quickly about her was that she did not take short jokes lightly. SD's eyes were a gray-blue, or slate, color and usually had a mischievous spark in them. She was highly intelligent. If only she'd put those brains of hers to better use than planning pranks and causing mayhem- although her grades were quite impressive.

"Hey PK!" she called to a girl just stepping off the bus.

"SD! There you are! Why didn't you wait for me?" she replied, walking over and frowning at SD.

PK, whose name was actually Kat Dilefea, was SD's age, and preferred to be called PK for the same reasons as SD. She had waist length, wavy brown hair. Like SD, hers was dyed also- only PK had gotten hot pink highlights all around her head and bangs, along with silver dye tipping the pink on her bangs. She was tallish- about 5'5"- and had a rather cheery disposition. She was an optimist, and was almost always smiling and was brutally honest. Together with SD, the two were master pranksters- although it was usually PK's job to get them out of jams that SD had caused with her not-to-well thought out plans.

"I didn't wait 'cause I didn't wait." SD said simply.

"That made absolutely no sense, y'know." PK replied, sweat-dropping.

"Yep!" she grinned, "Now lemme see your schedule!"

PK handed over a piece of paper, which SD quickly scanned.

"We have all our classes and lunch together- except for 5th period. You got Band and I got Choir." she said after a minute.

"Cool- where do we go first?" PK asked.

SD groaned and frowned, "Lucky us- we have gym first hour; with… Mr. Emerick."

* * *

_**During Gym…**_

"I want 3 laps around the track! Start moving- now!" Mr. Emerick cried out to the rather worn out class.

PK moaned, "Not _again_! First he makes us run 3 laps, then we stretch, then another 3! Is he insane!"

SD nodded as the two ran, "Yeah, I guess. It's not even _half-way_ through the first class and I already hate this guy! And _what_ is with the 'I am your gym-daddy' line? That's just creepy!"

(A/N- Mr. Emerick is really our creepy sexist gym teacher- and the thing with the 'gym-daddy' line?

PsychoKitty13: Totally true. All the girls in our class hate him. Especially since he made only the girls do this really hard aerobics tape and the guys got to play basketball and sit around. Jerk…)

"Hey dye-jobs! You two- pick up the pace!" Emerick barked at SD and PK.

"Can't get worse than this- other classes should be better…" PK muttered to herself, ever the optimist.

_Just keep telling yourself that, PK…_ SD thought as they continued on their last lap.

Both SD and PK agreed that gym was, by far, the worst class of all. The duo both enjoyed Spanish and History, along with Art and their music classes- sort of.

"Choir's alright- teacher's totally crazy though." SD told PK at lunch.

"Same with Band. Art's neat." PK agreed.

SD nodded, "It's really the teachers that make this place horrible, y'know? Except for Spanish- Señora Schneider's really nice."

PK took a bite out of her sandwich, and nodded too. "Yeah- too bad we couldn't take Japanese."

"Maybe the teachers will ease up on us over time, PK. I bet in a month or so, things'll be better."

"Yeah…maybe."

* * *

_**2 Months Later…**_

"Argh! God-damned English crap!" SD moaned, slamming her locker.

"You didn't finish your essay?" PK inquired.

SD gave her a slight glare. "_No-_ I had all that Geometry homework, that Spanish sheet and workbook pages, plus that reading for History!"

The two were in the locker room, looking forward to another _wonderful_ day of gym with their _favorite_ gym teacher.

"Wouldn't it be great if all the teachers would just…disappear?" PK suggested.

SD smirked, "I'd like it better if Emerick were to have some horrible accident that I had _no_ part in whatsoever. But, yeah- that'd be great."

"Better yet- what if anime characters replaced them?" PK continued.

SD and PK, if you haven't guessed already, were rabid anime and manga fans.

"Kurama, Sesshomaru, Kenshin…" SD began.

"Ryou, Bakura, Kaiba…" continued PK.

SD and PK kept adding to the list during class and throughout the day- it kept them entertained. Too bad that something like that could never come true… or could it?

* * *

Two days later found the two girls in the locker room, yet again. They were changing into their gym uniforms when one of the girls- Jessica- came in. 

"Rae! Kat! Did you hear? Emerick had a mental breakdown! He's not gonna be here for a few weeks!" she squealed.

SD and PK twitched at the sound of her high-pitched voice. But hearing about Emerick's condition really turned it around. SD went down on her knees-

"Our prayers have been answered!" she cried.

"Yeah, yeah… plus no uniforms today guys- that's what everyone else is saying at least." added another girl, rolling her eyes at SD's outburst.

"Anyone know who the sub is?" PK asked.

"Dunno his name- but he's young, and Asian. Pretty cute, too." replied Jessica.

SD and PK finished changing back into their regular clothes- PK was outfitted in a pair of deep navy flares with chains on one side, a black studded belt, a camo shirt that reached her stomach, high-heeled combat boots, and a long, leather trench coat that she had altered to make it short-sleeved. In terms of jewelry, she wore a large ankh necklace with matching earrings, small silver hoops in the other two ear piercing she had, along with silver arm bands.

"Done yet, SD?" she asked, turning to her friend.

"Almost…stupid earrings…" she replied.

SD was wearing a pair of black cargo pants that were faded- seeing as how they were her favorites-, a blood-red v-neck top that divided into triangle shaped sections at the bottom and reached about belly-button level, a pair of black and white high-tops, and a black cloth trench coat. She also wore a black choker with a red stone inlaid in it, a simple silver chain necklace, a long silver chained one with a pinkish-red crystal as the pendant, plus simple silver hoops and silver studs in her double pierced ears, along with a silver ring.

They headed out to join their class and meet the substitute filling in for their teacher. When the two saw his face- SD almost fainted and PK's eyes went really wide and shocked.

A young, teenage looking guy with short, black, gelled-back hair greeted them. He wore a white t-shirt and pair of faded blue jeans and sneakers. He turned and gave them a smirk.

"Oi! You two- names?" He called, holding the attendance roster.

"R-Rae Zephyr." SD managed to get out.

"Kat Dilefea." said PK.

_No frickin' way…_ both thought at the same time.

The sub checked them both off and motioned for them to join the rest of the class. They did so- trying hard not to stare at him.

"Nice hair…" he said as they walked past, "Alright punks. Name's Yusuke Urameshi- I'll be your sub for today."

* * *

SD27: Whew…5 pages. Long chappie… 

PK13: What'dya mean long? That one chapter you have is what- 10!

SD27: shhh… don't tell them that! They'll expect the rest to be like that too!

PK13: Anywho- please review, but no flames!

SD27: If you flame us… they'll only go towards charging up the flamethrower I will eventually buy and use to burn down the gym and my geometry classroom.

PK13: Why not do the whole school?

SD27: …hmm…you got a point there…

PK13: While SD goes to think some more- please click the shiny blue button and leave a review!

Ja ne, minna-san!

PsychoKitty13 and samuraiduck27


	2. Ten Points If You Drive Yusuke Insane

**A Series of Unfortunate Substitutes**

By: samuraiduck27

Coauthored by: PsychoKitty13

SD27: Hey minna-san! SD27 here with the second chappie of A Series of Unfortunate Substitutes. Thanks for the reviews, guys!

PK13: The replies are at the bottom.

SD27: Only 'cause I'm lazy and don't wanna write them now.

PK13: Once again, special thx to our friend Katie for beta reading this fic and giving us a new and improved title. Please r and r, minna- but no flames.

SD27: Yeah. Now on with the fic!

DISCLAIMER: If it's familiar, we don't own it. We do own SD, PK, and any OC's. The teachers are real- they own themselves.

* * *

**Chapter 2- Ten Points if You Drive Yusuke Insane**

SD and PK gave Yusuke a blank look. This was a great prank- why hadn't they thought of it? The two backed away into a corner of the gym, out of 'Yusuke's' hearing range.

"There is _no_ way that that guy could be Yusuke." SD said, glancing in his direction.

"Someone must've overheard us talking and hired a guy to dress up and act as Urameshi." PK suggested.

"That's going a little overboard, though. And how would they know Emerick wouldn't be here?" SD said, leaning against the wall.

"Dunno.." PK replied, thinking for a moment, "Just guess we're gonna have to find out the hard way."

"Meaning…?"

PK smirked. The sub looked and acted just like the character- they had to fool him into admitting that he wasn't. Time to put all that YYH knowledge to the test.

"Just follow my lead."

* * *

Yusuke had finished taking roll and had told the class to 'do whatever the hell they wanted.'. He had no clue how to be a teacher- he had rarely shown up for class back home. 

_I hate schools…why am I teaching anyways?! This is so messed up._

He didn't know why, but when he had woken up that morning, he found himself in an apartment he didn't recognize, getting up way too early, driving to some school he had never heard of, much less been to, and walking through the building like he had been there a million times.

_Like they replaced my brain with someone else's… creepy. Wonder what these two want…_

Yusuke's train of thought was halted as he realized the two girls from earlier were staring at him- well, one staring and one glaring a bit- intently.

"Do I got something on my face?" he asked.

"Even sounds like him… the dub version at least…" one of the two- Kat, he remembered- muttered.

The two circled him- the other girl, whose name Yusuke couldn't remember- making 'hmm' sounds and scowling.

_Kinda reminds me of Hiei…what with the scowling and the height. Hehe… a female Hiei. Wait- that's not good. _He thought, sweat dropping as the two continued to circle him, making him feel like a vulture's prey.

"Sure looks like him too… positive it's an imposter, SD?" PK asked.

"Gotta be, PK." SD replied.

"Would you quit it?! You're starting to bug me!" Yusuke snapped.

SD and PK backed off and raised their eyebrows at him. They whispered to each other before turning back to the wary Yusuke.

"Hehe… gomen nasai." SD said, smiling.

"Uh… no prob. The staring was a bit creepy though." he replied, a bit surprised she knew Japanese.

_Knows Japanese- check._ PK thought. Out loud, she said: "You just look _really _familiar- what'd you say your name was?"

"Yusuke Urameshi," he said, "and you two are Kat and… uh… Rae?"

PK nodded, "PK and SD please."

"Right…" Yusuke muttered, confused.

"You sure your name's Yusuke Urameshi?" SD asked.

"I think I'd know my own name, Shorty." he countered, liking SD less by the minute.

"Shorty?!" she snapped, making to hit him but being restrained by PK.

_Sarcasm…check. _PK thought, holding her friend back.

"Ever been hit by a car?" SD asked.

"What?" Yusuke said in surprise- that had come out of nowhere.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" PK inquired.

"Yeah…" he replied, getting wary of the two.

"Believe in demons? Or the grim reaper? How 'bout-" SD was cut off as Yusuke interrupted her.

"Who the hell are you two?! How'd you know about the car accident? Or that I died and became a ghost? Or the fact I work with demons?! Are you stalking me or something?! How?!" he yelled, getting a weird look from most of the class- who had turned to watch the little incident.

SD and PK looked at each other.

"We never said anything about you dying." PK said.

"Or you being a ghost." SD added.

"And nothing about Hiei or Kurama." PK finished.

Yusuke paled. "Hehe… did I say that?"

The two girls nodded. He started mumbling to himself- something about 'gonna kill me again' and 'Koenma'. Then he stopped suddenly and glanced questionably at PK.

"Wait a sec… how do you know about Hiei and Kurama?" he asked.

"Uh…" she stuttered.

"You said their names, baka." SD lied, "You said- and I quote- 'Or that I work with Hiei and Kurama?!'."

Yusuke turned to SD and looked her straight in the eye. If she was lying, which she was, she was doing an excellent job of it.

_Thank god SD's a good liar. _PK sighed mentally.

_Please buy it, please buy it…_SD thought frantically.

SD was saved for the moment when a poorly aimed basketball came out of nowhere and hit Yusuke in the back of the head.

"The hell?!" he shouted.

"Whoops! Sorry, man!" a blond boy said, coming forward and picking up the ball.

"Better be!" he yelled, "Damn punk kid…"

SD and PK weren't paying attention to Yusuke's ranting- but to his hands. They had started to glow with a faint blue aura as he got angrier.

"Dude, is that-" SD started.

"Spirit energy…" PK finished.

Yusuke quickly extinguished his growing reikai when he saw the girls staring. How was he gonna explain this?

"Uh…" he began.

"He really is Urameshi.." PK said, a little in awe.

"So that means…" SD said.

"D'ya think all the teachers are gone?"

"Maybe."

Yusuke was a little confused… okay, maybe little was an understatement. Before Yusuke could question the girls- what exactly did they mean 'really is Urameshi'?- a somewhat dreaded and familiar voice rang out from behind him.

"Should have known you'd screw up, Dimwit."

Yusuke spun around; SD and PK's eyes widened.

"Genkai?!" the three chorused.

The old woman looked oddly at SD and PK.

"Who're you?" she asked, "Never mind- I don't wanna know."

SD and PK relaxed slightly- what was she doing here anyway?

"Grandma- what the hell are you doing here?!" Yusuke yelled.

"Dimwit- do you actually think you'd qualify to be a teacher? I'm the one doing the teaching today." she replied.

"So what the hell am I doing here?!" the teen shot back, enraged.

Genkai shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'why should I know and why would I care'.

"Beats me, but with that mouth of yours- I think that deserves about running a few miles. Hey- blondie, how many laps in here does it take to equal a mile?" Genkai said, directing the last part to SD.

SD knew that it would be about 10, but she decided to have a little fun with this.

"About 20, Master Genkai." she replied innocently.

PK covered her laughing with a cough.

_Yusuke's gonna Spirit Gun her if he finds out. I wonder how bad that would hurt…_

"20, eh?" Genkai asked, eyeing SD, who gave her a affirmative nod.

Genkai saw right through it, but hey- a little running never hurt anyone.

(A/N - cough not cough )

"So… then 4 miles would equal 80 laps, ne?" the elderly woman mused.

Yusuke's jaw dropped- no way was he gonna do _eighty_ laps around a godforsaken high school gym.

"That'd be correct." PK replied.

Genkai nodded and turned to Yusuke.

"Alright Punk- 80 laps around the gym!"

Yusuke gave her a disgusted face.

"Don't give me that crap- I want all of them done by the end of the period!"

The spirit detective mumbled something under his breath and started running. The students on the basketball court encompassed by the track stopped to watch Yusuke run so fast. A few asked Genkai- when they noticed their 'teacher' was running laps- why he was doing it and how many.

"'Cause I told him to, and 80." she replied.

The students looked at her in shock. To say they were glad she was only a sub and that they weren't Urameshi at that moment would be an understatement.

Yusuke passed them, and PK couldn't resist yelling out something to him.

"C'mon, Yusuke- my grandma could run faster than you!"

In reply, Yusuke gave her a one-fingered salute and got another 'mile' added to his number of laps.

PK and SD were laughing at the situation.

" So, how many laps do equal a mile?" Genkai asked.

"About 10." PK replied, making sure Yusuke couldn't hear her.

Genkai smirked, "The running'll be good for him- he was getting out of shape. As for you two, though…"

SD and PK gulped- somehow they knew this wasn't gonna be good.

"Ten points to whoever can drive the Dimwit insane first." she said.

PK grinned and SD started thinking of a plan. They were beginning to like Genkai.

"So, um… why are you here, Genkai?" PK asked.

Genkai turned to the girl, "Dunno- don't really mind though. But something tells me that you might know the answer to that."

PK laughed nervously and Genkai shot her a look.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. But if what you know could endanger myself or the idiot over there, you better say."

"Don't worry- you're not in any danger from us. Let's just say, you're kind of…well- known…and SD and I thought it'd be neat to have you and a few others replace our teachers." PK replied.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell this to Yusuke."

"Are you crazy?! He would've Spirit Gunned us the second we told him!"

Genkai shrugged. "You have a point there- but I'm still a little confused. No matter."

Yusuke was now on his 15th lap out of 100. Right before he turned the bend, SD stuck her foot out and tripped the teen. Yusuke fell flat on his face; he got up and pointed his finger in his 'Spirit Gun' pose to SD threateningly.

"What the hell was that for?! You are so dead…" he yelled at the grinning- yet a bit nervous looking- SD.

"Yusuke! Get back to running!" Genkai barked.

"But she tripped me!" he protested.

"I saw no such thing. Now drop that finger and get back to work; unless you _want_ another mile or two."

Yusuke gave SD a death glare to rival Hiei's and sped off, mumbling curses under his breath.

SD sighed in relief and made her way back to the two. She leaned on PK and grinned.

Genkai smirked in approval, "And looks like Blondie here gets the ten points."

* * *

SD27: (sighs) I'm glad that's done. Took me a while to type. 

PK13: Hmm… 7 pages. Not bad.

SD27: Shut up and do the reviews.

PK13: (glares) Someone's cranky… you do it!

SD27: Fine! (mumbles) Lazy good for nothing co-author…

PK13: I heard that!

* * *

**Reviewer Responses:**

**_Go Drink PineSol:_** Hehe… glad you liked. Please don't hurt me, though! I know it was a little late and you didn't get to read this chappie.

PK13: I didn't get to either, now that I think about it.

SD27: That's cause I typed as I went along.

**_Baka Basher:_** Thanks so much! I kinda thought about that possibility… but I think I liked how this turned out. (I just hope he doesn't find out about the lap thing…)

PK13: I'll do the rest.

SD27: (shrugs) okies.

**_Alexa Midori McClintock-Kaiba: _**Thanks a bunch for your review! Just don't be giving SD any ideas for things to burn- she's enough of a pyro as is.

SD27: Give who ideas? Who's a pyro?

PK13: (sweat drops) no one…

SD27: (grabs review PK13 has hidden behind back) Hmm… Government classroom? Sounds like fun! Anything else?

PK13: Oh man…

**_Icy Pheonix:_** Thanks so much! I think the complement might have went to SD's head a bit… hope this update was soon enough for you!

* * *

SD27: Wow- 4 reviewers! Not bad, if I do say so myself.

PK13: Got that right. Please review minna!

SD27: No flames! Although my flamethrower does need charging…

Ja ne, minna-san!

PsychoKitty13 and samuraiduck27


	3. Hacking is a Good Way to Annoy Uptight C...

**A Series of Unfortunate Substitutes**

By: Samuraiduck27

Coauthored by: PsychoKitty13

A/N- Hey minna-san! Welcome to the next installment of ASoUS. As usual, I'd like to thank all my lovely reviewers out there…

PK13: What d'ya mean, _your_ reviewers?!

SD27: …_our_ lovely reviewers then. Happy?

PK13: Hai.

Anywho… remember that SD stands for Samuraiduck27 and PK is PsychoKitty13. Rae is SD's real name and Kat is PK's. (Seeing as only SD and PK call each other SD and PK) I'd like to thank my good buddy Katie (aka Go Drink Pinesol) for beta-reading this as we thought it up and I wrote it down. And the review replies are at the bottom.

PK13: Start the fic already!!!

SD27: I'm getting there!

Oh yeah- the hacking device that SD uses in this chappie I made up entirely. I don't know if something like this exists, or if it's possible- but it's our fanfic, so there. sticks tongue out

PK13: sighs heavily and looks at her watch

SD27: Fine! I'll start! On with the fic!

Disclaimer- Once again- if it's familiar, we don't own it and most likely never will. But we can wish!

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

(Random a/n's)

* * *

**Chapter 3- Hacking is a Good Way to Annoy Uptight CEO's**

SD and PK were at SD's locker when they heard a group of kids complaining about a sub that they just had.

"Probably just came from Gym…" PK muttered to SD as they group of students passed.

"I'm telling ya- the guy's whacked! He doesn't look old enough to be out of high school, let alone teach." one of the students, a blond boy, complained.

"Seemed to know what he was doing though," one of the girls added, stopping at a locker not too far down, "what with typing furiously on that laptop of his all hour and answering people's questions without looking up!"

"What I wanna know is how he got that trench coat of his to do that flaring out thing as he walked." the other girl added.

SD and PK glanced at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" PK asked.

"High school age, computer whiz and a trench coat with a not-natural flaring effect…" SD replied.

"Seto Kaiba." the two said in unison.

"Geez- all these anime characters keep popping out of nowhere!" PK exclaimed.

"Well, we did wonder what it would be like…" SD said.

"Yeah- but who'd have thought it'd be real?" PK replied.

SD closed her locker and turned to PK.

"And we have computers next!" she said gleefully.

"Oh no…" PK moaned, "You have that look on your face again- what are you planning?"

SD didn't answer as she grinned manically and dragged PK to the computer lab.

* * *

The classroom was silent as the two walked in. A stone-faced Seto Kaiba sat at the teacher's desk and looked as though he would rather be anywhere else but there. 

SD and PK took their seats just as the bell rung. They sat at the back of the lab- PK three seats down from SD. Seto stood up, walked in front of his desk, and glared at the class in front of him.

"My name is Mr. Kaiba and I'll be substituting for your teacher today." he began, "Your teacher left a note saying that you all should be working on your website projects as they will be due by the end of next class."

A collective groan rang through the room with this statement.

"Shut up and get to work." Seto barked at them before sitting down and typing at his ever-present laptop.

* * *

SD, already finished with her project, muted her computer and logged into her AOL account. Normally, the computers did not function with AOL because of the blocks the teacher had put on them, but with PK's help, SD had disabled the blocks and installed AOL into her's, PK's, and a select few students' computers. SD was a whiz at hacking into computers, and PK was quite adept at it as well. A few minutes later, she received an IM from none other than PK. 

PsychoKitty13- hey, u there?

Samuraiduck27- (rolls eyes) of course.

PK13- what are you going to do to Kaiba?

SD grinned to herself. She had a plan to drive Seto nuts- she had been looking for someone to pull her little prank on for quite a while now. All she had to do was get close enough to Seto's laptop.

SD27- just u wait… (evil grin) but I need you to do something for me first…

* * *

PK groaned inwardly- SD's plans were never usually thought out well. Fun though they were, the one's she had played in the past with her help had usually ended up with something exploding, something set on fire, or a _long_ period of detention. The times they had not gotten caught though…those were the best.

* * *

PK13- did u think this one through? 

SD27- (hurt) of course! Will u help me?

PK13- (worried) okay…

SD27- alright. Here's the plan…

* * *

"Um…Mr. Kaiba?" PK asked innocently. 

Seto looked up from his laptop to the two girls in front of his desk. The taller, brunette and hot pink haired one was the one who addressed him.

_Her hair…odd…_

"Yes, Miss…" he asked icily, unhappy at being interrupted while working.

"I'm Kat- but I liked to be called PK. Uh, me and SD here are finished with our projects. What should we do now?" she replied, motioning to a short, blond and red-streaked haired girl with a smug look on her face.

_What is with these kids and their hair colors? Almost as bad as Yugi…_

"SD?" he questioned, glaring at the girl and not liking the look on her face because it reminded him of Yami's smirk.

"Name's Rae." she replied.

"Uh…what should we do?" repeated PK.

Seto turned his attention to her, "Do whatever the hell you want- just don't bug me with any more of your ridiculous questions."

"Someone's grumpy today…" SD muttered.

"Excuse me?" he replied, staring angrily at the girl, oblivious to what she had just done to his laptop.

SD raised her eyebrows at him and withdrew her hand from the desk.

"How do you get your coat to do that thing? Y'know- how it flares out behind you all the time." SD countered, changing the subject.

"Back to your seats!" he yelled, getting annoyed at the two girls.

"Baka shojos…" he muttered as they turned to go.

SD spun around.

_He doesn't think I know Japanese- I'll show him._

"Ahou." she countered, sticking her tongue out at him in an immature way before PK dragged her away from the surprised and angry substitute.

* * *

SD sat in her seat and attached a plug-like device with a red plastic piece to the back of her computer tower. It flashed once, and unbeknownst to Seto, the one identical to it- which she had inserted into a port on the back of his laptop as PK distracted him- flashed also. A small window popped up on SD's screen. 

**Connect?**

SD clicked 'OK' and a little blue loading bar appeared it its place. PK IM-ed SD while she waited.

PsychoKitty13: What'll this do again?

Samuraiduck27: You'll see…

PK13: Where'd you get the thing you put on his laptop?

SD27: I invented it, and it's not a _thing_- it's a 2 way device that when applied to two computers, will let the computer with the control piece (mine) have access to all open/active files on the computer with the corresponding piece attached. ( Kaiba's )

PK13: …English please?

SD27: The thing lets me hack into Kaiba's laptop and mess with him.

PK13: Oh- why didn't you just say that?

SD27: (sighs)

PK13: Wait a sec… is that legal?

SD27: (sweat drop) …maybe…

PK13: (face fault) you're gonna hack into Seto Kaiba's- _Seto Kaiba's_- laptop and not expect to get caught?! Hope you like prison- you're gonna get sent there when he gets through with you!

SD27: Oh ye of little faith…

PK13: (confused) nani?

SD27: He's an anime character, PK. No clue how he got here, but I doubt any lawyer would work for a cartoon- no matter how rich. So the worse he could do is send me to the principal's office.

PK13: Ano…SD? Didn't the principal say that one more violation would get you suspended? And I think this would just probably get you expelled.

SD27: Y'know…I forgot about that. Oh well- just better not get caught!

PK13: (holding head in hands) Oh, SD…

SD27: Hey! It's connected! Just sit back and watch!

SD chuckled evilly to herself- earning a creeped out glance from the kid next to her. She closed the IM and everything but the little blue window. SD clicked the 'scan/show' command from the toolbar and after a few seconds, another window popped up- this one showing all of Seto's open and active files, plus what he was currently doing at the moment.

_Time for some fun…_

SD clicked on the file that Seto was working with- a 27 page report or what-not for KaibaCorp. She clicked on the screen showing the paper gaining more words by the minute. She added her cursor to the page and clicked on the sentence he had just finished. SD slowly deleted all of Seto's typing word by word.

"What the hell?" Seto exclaimed from the front of the room.

SD smirked and stopped. Seto rewrote all that had been erased, but when he finished that sentence, she deleted it all again. More cursing and a few loud bangs on a desk were heard from Seto as she repeated this process again and again. SD laughed to herself, then PK sent her another IM.

* * *

PsychoKitty13: What are you doing?! 

Samuraiduck27: Deleting his typing, stopping when he gets angry, deleting it again… it's quite entertaining to see him get so frustrated.

PK13: Does he have an AOL account activated?

SD27: Dunno- why?

PK13: Make a new screen name- pretend to be Yami or something and piss him off that way.

SD27: You do know that if he buys it and get pissed enough, he'll go after Yami and beat the crap out of him, right?

PK13: I know…actually I'm counting on it. (evil grin)

* * *

(A/N- Sry to all Yami fans, but me and PK _really_ don't like him. He's gonna be bashed a bit in this fic, so just warning you ahead of time.)

* * *

SD27: I like the way you think, my friend. (bows down to PK) 

PK13: lol. Acting as Joey would work too…

SD27: Yeah- or Pegasus. Oh! Guess what- he does have one activated. Lemme see here…

SD accessed the file that contained Seto's AOL account file and found his screen name; when she did she shook her head.

SD27: Kaiba's too predictable…

PK13: What?

SD27: His screen name- blueeyes01.

PK13: nods head in agreement make 'Yami's' kingofgames.

SD27: K- wait for the fireworks.

PK13: Don't get caught!

SD27: When have I ever?

PK13: (pulls out 10 foot list) Well there was-

**samuraiduck27 has logged off**

PK leaned forward in her seat and made a face at SD, who only smiled at went to work.

* * *

Seto frowned at his laptop- there had to be something wrong with it. It had just started deleting what ever he typed down before stopping and then starting again- as if it was toying with him. It had ceased a few minutes ago, but not before he had slammed his desk in frustration and let out a long string of Japanese profanities- making the class give him strange looks and wary glances. 

He sighed and continued working- only to be interrupted by an IM from someone he did _not_ want to talk to then- or ever again for that matter.

Kingofgames: Kaiba.

Seto inwardly groaned. How in the world did that damned spirit get a hold of his screen name?! After all- only one of two people he knew could be 'kingofgames' and Yugi would've at least said ohayo or something- not just a flat out 'Kaiba.'.

Knowing that Yami would probably bug him until he answered- Seto reluctantly replied.

Blueeyes01: What do you want?

Kingofgames: How's the teaching job going?

Seto frowned- how did Yami know Seto was teaching? Heck, he didn't even know himself!

Blueeyes01: How did you know? And how exactly did you get my SN?!

* * *

Across the room, SD was panicking. How was she gonna explain the SN? She quickly waved PK over, who sat in the empty chair next to SD and took control of the keyboard.

* * *

Kingofgames: I'm teaching too, baka. And as for getting your SN, ano…Joey gave it to me!

* * *

Muttering was heard coming from Seto's direction as he replied.

* * *

Blueeyes01: And how did the baka inu get it? 

Kingofgames: (shrugs)

Blueeyes01: Since when did you know how to use a computer, Pharaoh?

Kingofgames: Yugi taught me how to use one, so I could play games online. I quickly grew tired of them, though.

Blueeyes01: In other words, you got your butt kicked and quit playing.

Kingofgames: …No- the King of Games does not lose!

Blueeyes01: Right…I seem to recall a few times when you did.

Kingofgames: If you are referring to that time at Pegasus' castle at Duelist Kingdom, I assure you- you would have lost had Yugi not regained control and stopped my attack.

* * *

SD snickered as PK gave a rather Bakura-ish smirk to the screen and hit the enter key.

* * *

Blueeyes01: Are you saying that I won by chance?! 

Kingofgames: Hai. If Yugi had let me finish my attack, I would have won and might have likely fallen of the edge of the castle wall. Not like I would have cared… but you are a worthy Duel Monsters opponent. (once in a while)

* * *

SD's eyes widened as she watched PK type in that comment and her finger hover over the enter key. She looked to SD for approval for some odd reason before putting it in. SD glanced at Seto- who was glaring lividly at the laptop screen as if it were Yami's head and it would burst into flames if he stared long enough. This one would probably drive him to screaming… 

"What are you waiting for? Enter it!" she whispered.

PK nodded and did so- about five seconds later, Seto's angry ranting came from the front of the room.

"God _damn _you, Pharoah! I could have _died_! 'Worthy opponent once in a while', my ass! I could beat you any day!" he roared, standing up and shouting at his computer.

Most of the class- that meaning all but PK and SD- were staring at Seto as he went off; the students nearest him scared out of their wits. The two instigators, though, were trying hard and somewhat failing to control their laughter.

* * *

Blueeyes01: You will pay _dearly_ for that comment of yours.

* * *

SD snatched the keyboard away from PK, thentyped in a reply.

* * *

Kingofgames: But Kaiba, it's my _destiny _to annoy the hell out of you!

* * *

PK and SD smiled as they watched Seto's eye twitch and vein pop in his head anime-style as he read it.

* * *

Blueeyes01: I don't believe in fate, or in destiny. And I sure as hell don't buy the crap you just wrote! 

Kingofgames: Geez, Kaiba- get a sense of humor! Must be going now…nice chatting with you, Kaiba-boy!

**Kingofgames has logged out**

SD smiled to PK as she closed everything off and took the hacking device off of the back of her computer tower.

"That went rather well," she whispered, "But I'm surprised he didn't notice the blinking plug sticking out of the back of his laptop."

PK nodded. "Highly amusing, my partner in crime."

"It was rather difficult to hack into his laptop, though- it took forever to connect. He must have some really good hacking-proof software." SD continued, leaning back in her chair and stretching a bit, "He may be one of my favorite bishies, but it is _so_ fun to get him angry!"

"True- but I still wanna know how he gets his coat to do that flaring thing… mine doesn't do that." PK replied.

SD smiled and nodded, "Mine neither- wanna play a round of online blackjack?"

PK headed back to her seat. "Sure, same room as always?"

"Hai."

* * *

The bell rang a few minutes later- SD and PK packed up their things and stopped by Seto's desk on the way out. 

"Mr. Kaiba, can you _please_ tell us how your coat does that thing?" PK whined as SD tried to get the device out of Seto's laptop without him noticing.

Seto closed his eyes and tried to keep his temper in check.

"For the last time, _no_. I don't even know how it does it!" he replied through gritted teeth.

SD smirked and mentally rejoiced as she removed the darn thing from Seto's laptop.

"C'mon, PK," she said, pocketing the device, "He just doesn't wanna tell us. By the way, thanks for the _very_ entertaining class hour, Kaiba."

SD and PK smirked to themselves and headed towards the door- only to bump into a tall, spiky-haired figure.

"Gomen nasai, girls." he said, walking in and addressing Kaiba, "Kaiba- I heard screaming coming from here earlier, is every-"

Yami was cut short as Kaiba jumped up from behind his desk and started strangling him. The two started to pummel each other, and SD and PK just stood there- huge smiles on their faces.

"That was a total success!" PK said, watching as Kaiba punched Yami in the stomach.

"Get 'im, Seto!" SD yelled, gaining Kaiba's attention for a second; Yami used that to his advantage and whacked him in the face.

"Let's get outta here, SD. I don't wanna get caught up in the middle of this." PK said, dragging SD away from the classroom.

"Aw…" she replied.

* * *

A/N: Wow… almost 3000 words and 10 pages exact. That was a long chappie! Hope you guys liked it! Here's the review responses! You guys are great! 

PK13: (throws out plushies and cookies to reviewers)

**_Sugarmaster15-_** Thanks a bunch for your review! Hoped you liked this chappie!

SD27: That it?

PK13: Yep. (sighs) Only 1.

SD27: (shrugs) oh well.

Ja ne, minna-san!

PsychoKity13 and samuraiduck27


	4. Pop Goes the Pharaoh

**A Series of Unfortunate Substitutes**

By: samuraiduck27  
Coauthored by: PsychoKitty13

SD27 is seen huddling in a corner, holding a pencil and a pink Happy Bunny notebook. PK13 is there also- poking her and griping at her to finish the chapter. As is her beta, Katie.

SD27: I get the point! I have to update! Just leave me alone… god! I've been nagged, threatened, insulted, and bribed- now it's done! Happy, PK?

PK13: Yes…yes, I am.

SD27: Good… took me a while to finish- and throwing really good ideas at me while I'm in the midst of writing it doesn't help much…kept having to rewrite parts…

PK13: At least it's done!

SD27: Yeah, (glares at PK) but lending me that GBA and Yuyu Hakusho game kinda got me sidetracked! Now…

(SD27 drags PK13 over to a chair and ties her up tightly.)

PK13: What the…SD! Lemme go!

SD27: (ignoring the cries of her friend) Today, we have a special guest- well, two- please give a warm welcome to Yami and Y. Bakura!

YY: (glaring at Bakura) Tomb Robber…

YB: (glaring at Yami Yugi) Pharaoh…

PK13: (trying frantically to escape her bonds so she can kill the Pharaoh and glomp the Tomb Robber)

SD27: Okay! Now- let's have Yami do the disclaimer!

YY: Why me?

YB: Ha ha.

SD27: Bakura- you'll be doing the reviewer replies at the end of the chapter.

YB: (face fault)

SD27: Disclaimer, if you please…

YY: SD27 and PK13 do not own anything of familiarity in this fan fiction. They do, however, own the OC's found randomly throughout the fic and the characters PK and SD. (mumbles) thank Ra they don't own us…

SD27: **Warning- Yami bashing in this chappie! Since it's his turn to be messed with 'n all…but for you YB fans- this is the chappie for you!**

YY: What!

YB: Alright! I get my revenge on the Pharaoh, right?

SD27: Er…sorta… thx for the help, PK on Bakura's past and good ways to insult Yami.

* * *

**Chapter 4- Pop Goes the Pharaoh**

SD and PK walked into their World History class just as the bell was about to ring. They sat down- PK behind SD- and noticed there was no teacher, or substitute present.

"Wonder who we have." said SD, turning around to talk to her friend.

PK shrugged and looked at the clock- 5 minutes into class and no teacher. She sighed and reached into her bag.

"Wanna duel?" she asked.

"Uh…sorry. Don't got my deck!" SD lied, grinning.

"Don't lie- you just don't wanna get your butt kicked." PK replied.

"Exactly."

PK pulled the 'Puppy Eyes of DOOM' on SD, who reluctantly pulled her deck out of her bag.

"I hate it when you do that…" she grumbled.

PK replied smugly, "I know."

Just as the two were about to start, the door opened, and the class quieted.

"Saved by the teacher…" SD sighed in relief.

She looked at PK, who had a wry grin on her face. Not a good grin, but rather a 'watch- you-back-if-you-know-what's-good-for-you' grin. SD turned around to see a rather beaten up, disheveled ex-Pharaoh walk through the door.

_Seto sure did a number on him…_SD thought.

Yami took his place at the podium in front of the class. He had a swollen lip and eye, along with a ripped jacket and a red handprint along the base of his throat.

"Geez, teach- you get in a fight or something?" PK asked innocently.

The majority of the class snickered at her comment- they knew by experience when SD and PK were up to something.

Yami fixed the brunette with a 'how-did-you-know' stare before realizing she was one of the two he had bumped into on the way into the computer lab.

_She just stood there while Kaiba beat me up! _he thought angrily, narrowing his crimson eyes at PK.

PK, in turn, wasn't intimidated at all by Yami's so-called death glare. SD smiled at the two until Yami's attention focused on her.

_And that's the one who goaded Kaiba on! Ra help me…_

SD childishly stuck her tongue out at the spirit, who gave her an odd look before starting class.

"All right- my name is Mr. Yami and I'll be your substitute for today. Sorry for the late start, but I uh…had some business to take care of." he explained.

"Meaning he was stupid enough to pick a fight with the computers sub and got his butt kicked." PK clarified, making the class laugh at Yami's expense.

SD, knowing PK's immense hatred of the Pharaoh to be greater than her own, decided that she could handle breaking Yami without her. She pulled out her MP3 player and earphones- nodding back at PK. PK took the nod as her signal to go on without SD and nodded back. The blond set her player on Lacuna Coil's "Unspoken" and leaned back- trusting PK to get rid of the sub.

Yami sighed and muttered something under his breath as the laughing and taunting died down.

"Okay- since your teacher didn't leave any notes; who can tell me what you're studying as of now?" Yami asked.

PK's hand shot up instantly and all others' who were about to stayed down.

"Alright," said Yami, after looking at the seating chart, "Ms. Dilefea."

PK smirked, "We're studying Ancient Egypt."

Yami's mood brightened somewhat- now _that_ was something he could teach!

"Ancient Egypt, eh? So- who can tell me about an important figure in Egypt? Anyone?"

Most students sent careful sideways glances at SD and/or PK. Some were eagerly awaiting what the two would do- especially those who had had Gym or Computers with them earlier in the day. SD motioned discreetly to PK when she caught some of their glances.

"Anyone!" Yami repeated.

PK raised her hand, and Yami grudgingly called on her- he didn't quite believe she was going to go from troublemaker to teacher's pet so quickly. Plus, that smirk on her face couldn't mean anything good.

"Yes, Ms. Dilefea?" he said.

"Well, I heard this story about this really cool person from Egypt. I know he existed 5,000 years ago and was a very important figure." she began.

Yami, having an over inflated ego, automatically assumed it was him she was talking about. I mean, how many 5,000 year old important figures that weren't pharaohs could there be?

"Go on." he said.

"Geez…how do I describe this person- I mean, he was _so_ impressive that words can barely describe him!" she continued.

"I know- I believe I have an idea of who you are trying to describe."

"I guess- I mean, Bakura the Thief King was _so_ cool!"

Yami face faulted and tried to keep a calm composure.

_This is not good…_ he thought as he listened to the girl go on.

"I know _so _much about him; he lived in a village called Kuru Eruna, but it was destroyed by this stupid, bastard of a pharaoh. Poor Bakura had to become a thief to survive! But, he swore revenge on the pharaoh who had wronged him. Too bad that pharaoh died before he could get his chance! But, this did not hinder his plans…"

The class was listening in interest to PK's story- SD had lifted one of her earphones so she could hear PK retell the story of Bakura's most famous robbery. Yami, on the other hand, was gripping the podium so tight that his knuckles turned the shade of Bakura's hair.

"Bakura became a Tomb Robber- he broke into the old Pharaoh's tomb and stole the body of the one who had destroyed his home. He dragged it to the palace- and presented it in front of the deceased pharaoh's spiky-haired freak of a son. Then, he set fire to the corpse right in front of the kid! And then the brat…what was his name again…"

SD was trying not to laugh at the twitching, angry ex-pharaoh in front of her.

"You look a _lot_ like him, ya know…I've seen this picture of a tablet with him on it. Well, anyways, the kid tried to catch the Thief King, but failed. But, eventually the thief was caught and sealed away into a golden artifact by the brat- do you know his name, Professor? I just can't remember…he was a scary, evil pharaoh who locked peoples' souls away in really _gaudy_ jewelry… must not have been very important, then…"

Yami had had enough- why was it that wherever he went, Bakura or someone just as devious and annoying had to be there too!

"Enough with your fairy-tales! That stuff is complete nonsense! There was no 'Bakura the Thief King' and the Pharaoh you can't recall was a wise and just ruler who did great things and WAS important!" Yami fumed at the girl.

"But it's true-" PK complained.

"I said, enough!" Yami shot back.

The class looked on in horror- never had they seen a teacher, sub or not- get so angry with a student before. And PK didn't even do anything wrong! Not that they knew of at least…

"Just-" PK tried to say before Yami cut her off.

"That's it! Principal's office for you!" Yami said, pointing at the door.

SD stood up- that was just unfair.

"You can't send her to Schlender! She did nothing wrong! Hell- _you _asked her to tell you about someone important from Egypt and she did so! What's your problem!" SD shot at the spirit.

"Wasting class time, arguing with a teacher," Yami said coldly to the furious pair, "And you may join her, Ms. Zephyr, for doing the same- as well as using an MP3 player during class."

SD swore mentally- the player was clearly visible as well as the earphones. She glared at Yami before collecting her things, along with PK and heading towards the door. One student started humming a funeral march as they passed- only to get a whack on the head from PK.

"Stuff it." SD snarled, stomping up to Yami and watching as PK grabbed an office pass from him.

PK grinned and glared at him at the same time- giving her a slightly insane demeanor. Both matched out the door- SD mumbling something and giving the stuck-up, 5000 year old spirit a one-finger salute as the door closed behind them.

Yami sighed- he didn't think the two knew how bad that story angered him. (A/N - NOT!) He turned back to the slightly shell-shocked class.

* * *

"Alright then- moving on…" 

"Thanks a bunch, SD." PK said as the two wandered slowly to the principal's office.

SD shrugged, "No prob, PK. Stuck up jerk was being unfair…"

"But I knew he'd react to that- just not that badly."

"Funny tho- but maybe you went a little too far with that last one."

"Uh…you do know that you might be expelled or suspended for that, right? This trip is gonna be your third strike."

PK laughed nervously as SD stopped and sent her a glance. She had totally forgot about that!

"Yeah…oh well. At least I had a good last day here- after all, I know that Schlender'll be glad to get rid of me." SD replied, not really worried at all.

"Right…" PK said, not buying her act at all.

While SD had a rather long history with the principal, PK had only been there a few times, getting a warning on all charges. Whenever SD and PK pulled a prank or started trouble, SD took most of the blame. 'One of us has gotta keep a clean record- and since I know for sure I can't stay outta trouble, it might as well be you.' she had told PK.

PK smiled at the memory- now it was her turn to look out for SD. No way was she going to let her friend get suspended for this trivial matter.

* * *

PK and SD arrived at the office; PK opened the door only to be met with a shrill woman's voice. 

"I know it's not done yet- please don't fire me!" she yelled.

SD and PK looked at each other- oddly enough, this statement was directed at them.

"Uhh…Ms. James- it's just us." SD said, trying to calm the middle-aged woman's nerves.

_Geez…Schlender must be on the warpath today…_ PK thought.

"Oh, Rae, Kat! It's just you two- sorry about that." Ms. Jones sighed.

Her nerves were getting the best of her today- Mr. Schlender hadn't come in, and they sent a creepy, white-haired youth of about what he said was 'old enough' years to replace him. Odd- since when a principal is absent they usually don't call in for a replacement, unless Mr. Schlender got fired or quit. She wouldn't blame him if he did quit. But that kid- every student she had sent in today came back pale, in shock, or in a few cases- tears. Didn't help much that she heard insane laughter and various mumbling in a different language every once in a while.

"What did you two do this time?" she asked of the two girls- taking the pass from PK and looking it over.

"We did nothing! The sub just went berserk on us for no reason!" PK complained.

"Mm-hmm. And I suppose that I'm to believe this?" she replied, smiling at the two girls whom she knew by name because of how often she had seen them come in.

"Go on in- just…_please_ don't make him angry." she pleaded, buzzing the office and telling the stand-in principal that two new victims were coming in to see him.

* * *

A spiky, white-haired ex-tomb robber sat at the desk previously occupied by one Principal Schlender. He was playing darts- using minute daggers and an 8x10 of Yami's head attached to the wall in place of darts and a dartboard. 

**_Bzzz…A Rae Zephyr and Kat Dilefea to see you, Sir. _**the secretary said through the buzzer.

A knock on the door signaled their arrival; Bakura let out one last dagger- watching it land smack-dab in the middle of Yami's forehead. Pleased with the shot, he yelled out "Enter!" to the two waiting outside.

There was a bit of muttering outside the door before it was opened and two of the oddest looking girls he had seen as of late stopped at the threshold. They stared at him with a mix of shock and- was that glee?

"What!" he asked.

As if he had broken some sort of spell, the two grinned and looked at each other.

"Bakura!" they chorused, before the shorter one's face took on a look of panic.

PK was all set to run forth and glomp her favorite bishie- but SD grabbed her around the waist before she could get too far.

* * *

(A/N: See why I tied you up now, PK? 

PK13: (still trying to break free of chair, while watching YB give her a look of fear and amusement) Lemme go, SD! I promise I'll be good…

SD27: Well…

YB: Don't you dare! I know what these fan girls can do! And she's definitely one of them!

SD27: He's got a point, PK. Sorry.)

* * *

"PK! Restrain yourself!" SD hissed in the taller girl's ear. 

Bakura looked at the two in confusion until he remembered seeing Ryou deal with the same problem once before.

_Seems I've attracted one of those…fan girls, I think Ryou called them. Must thank that girl restraining her- he said that they can be quite vicious at times._

After SD got PK to calm down, they took a seat in front of Bakura's desk. PK's eyes kept flickering to Bakura, then SD, and then back again- as if trying to gauge how fast she would have to be to get to Bakura before SD caught her. SD was just sitting there with an apprehensive look- Schlender was a guy she could deal with, but Bakura might think up a worse punishment than suspension or expulsion…torture, maybe? That mind of his was always scheming- and she doubted that Ryou had told him about the punishment system for a high school.

"I'll be back shortly." he said gruffly- leaving to get their files after he had them jot their names down for him. While he was gone, the two began to talk amongst themselves in not-too-hushed whispers.

"I can't believe _he's_ principal!" PK said gleefully, glad she gotten in trouble for once.

"It's a miracle that the school's not destroyed," SD added, catching sight of the Yami dartboard and smirking, "Or Yami humiliated- technically he's his boss right now. None of the other teachers would stop him in fear of their jobs if he did anything."

"Hope he doesn't suspend you, SD."

"Me too."

Bakura came back, carrying two file folders- one significantly larger than the other. He had heard the two talking, and was rather surprised- and more than a bit angry- to find out that the bane of his unnaturally prolonged existence was currently occupying the same building as he was. But him being of a higher rank than that of the former Pharaoh? Fate must be having an off day…not that Bakura minded, of course.

"Now which one of you is Rae and which one is Kat?" he said, slamming the two folders down on the desk and taking his seat.

PK handed him the infamous pass to the office- at which Bakura grimaced at when he reached the signature at the bottom.

"I-I'm Kat, and this is Rae. We prefer to be called PK and SD though." she told him, barely keeping her rabid fan girl instincts in check.

He nodded, not fazed by the odd nicknames that they said that they went by.

"Alright- might as well start with you, SD." he said, picking up the heavy folder.

He opened it up and read through it.

"Raechel Zephyr- known as Rae," he began, "Age 15, freshman. Multiple accounts of misconduct- starting food fights, fighting, inappropriate class conduct. Also pulled off a heist of all the teacher's manuals in the Freshman Center, with the assistance of one Kathryn Dilefea."

Bakura smirked- the kid wasn't bad…

"Has two strikes against her, but maintains a 3.78 GPA. Lacks a regard for the rules." he finished.

PK smiled at SD- who was a little embarrassed at having her personal file read aloud. Who ever said she had no regard for the rules! She knew she should follow them, and did- most of the time…

"Kathryn Dilefea- known as Kat." continued Bakura, after flipping through the rest of SD's folder and moving on to PK's.

"Age 15, freshman as well. Minor accounts of misconduct- assisted in heist of all the teacher's manuals in the Freshman Center, no strikes against her, only a few warnings."

SD interrupted him, "We work together, but since she's got a cleaner record than I- I usually take most of the blame. One of us has gotta keep a good record- and since I know I can't stay outta trouble for long, it might as well be her."

_Quite a streak of loyalty…could be a major impediment, though._ Bakura noted as he went on.

"Maintains a GPA of 3.65." he finished, "Seems like you two are quite the terrors of this school, good for you."

PK and SD smiled sheepishly- coming from Bakura, that was quite a complement.

"So- what exactly did you do to get sent here in the first place?" Bakura asked, leaning back in the comfy swivel chair and propping his feet up on the desk.

PK went on and told the ex-tomb robber about her retelling of the story about Bakura's desecration of Yami's father's tomb. SD just shrugged and said "Yelling at Yami and using an MP3 player".

"Ra, how I wish I could have seen his face! It must have been priceless!" Bakura sighed as PK finished her tale.

"He was gripping the stand to tight I thought it would break in his hands! He looked quite close to exploding." PK replied.

"Shame he didn't…" mumbled SD, still pissed off at Yami for almost getting her expelled/suspended.

Bakura, as a…reward, I guess you could call it, for getting Yami so pissed decided not to record the visit to the office in either of their files. That lightened SD's mood quite a bit. She told him about what she had done to Kaiba earlier in the day- that had sent him into a fit of laughter.

"They actually began pounding on each other! Ra, you two are brilliant…" he told them.

After a minute, Bakura brought up a rather interesting proposition for the two girls.

"I have a favor to ask of you two- there's something I've been planning to do to the Pharaoh for quite a while now, but myself and Marik really don't feel like getting sent to the Shadow Realm for it. You know how his temper gets when he's humiliated…" Bakura said.

"Really, now. That's great and all, Bakura, but what's in it for us?" replied SD, smirking as the tomb robber thought up a bargain.

"How about…I make all your little misdemeanors 'mysteriously vanish' for you both?" he offered.

SD's eyes lit up, "Now you're talking. I'm in! But PK here- she has a fairly clean record. She'll need something else."

The thief frowned, he knew from the files that the two never pulled a job alone- they worked together. And besides- it was a two-person job that he and the tomb keeper had been planning to pull on Yami; both girls were needed. He had quite a predicament on his hands…

"Fine… what do you want in exchange for this, PK?" he sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand momentarily before looking at the girl.

PK looked startled for a minute- she could ask for just about _anything_! After a minute, PK mumbled something under her breath. SD barely heard it, but Bakura did not. The blond gave her friend an appraising and proud look.

"Didn't think ya had it in you, PK." she said to the rose-cheeked girl.

_Damnit- I hope she doesn't say what I said out loud! _she thought.

"What? What'd she say?" Bakura inquired.

SD smirked, "She said, and I quote, 'A kiss from him would be nice.' end quote."

Bakura almost fell out of his chair. As for PK, if looks- or in this case, glares- could kill, SD would be dead a hundred times over.

"Fangirl through and through, eh PK?" she sighed, giving PK a cheery smile.

Bakura looked at the two strangely, turning this prospect over in his mind a few times. He sighed and shrugged- it wasn't _so_ bad.

"Fine- it's a deal. But this means _nothing_, you got it? I don't you fangirl types stalking me as they already do my hikari." he grumbled, standing up and giving PK a split-second kiss on the cheek.

* * *

(A/N- PK13: I only get a kiss on the cheek! I feel jipped! 

SD27: There is no way I'm rewriting that to give you a 10 second Frencher, PK.

PK13: But why?

SD27: (to Bakura) Why am I not doing that again, 'Kura?

YB: (Gestures to the large wad of cash and Rurouni Kenshin dvds concealed in a brown envelope he bribed SD27 with)

SD27: Oh yeah…)

* * *

_If I only had a camera…_ SD thought- it would be great blackmail against the guy. 

PK let out a tiny, not-too-well-suppressed squeal, at which SD rolled her eyes at and Bakura sweatdropped.

The thief turned the teens' attention to a large trunk in the corner that obviously belonged to Bakura. He opened it up and threw several objects at the two girls- some clothes and other items.

"Now, here's what I want you to do…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Yami was boring his students to death with his abnormally long rant on Ancient Egypt. 20 minutes and counting… unfortunately, none of this was getting processed in the students' brains- in one ear and out the other. 

_Who cares about some nameless pharaoh- if he didn't have a name, he wasn't important._ one student thought as he tried to keep his eyes open.

_What the hell is a shadow game, anyways?_ was another.

_SD and PK got lucky…_

_We're not even studying Egypt yet- we're supposed to be doing Communist Russia!_

**BANG!**

Suddenly, the door to the classroom was kicked open and slammed forcefully into the wall. Two figures in blood red cloaks with the hoods pulled up, sand-colored Egyptian outfits, sandals, and various pieces of jewelry stood in the doorway.

_What the heck is going on!_ was the unanimous thought running through the class.

Yami was feeling an odd sense of dejívu- where had he seen those outfits before? The red cloak was very familiar…

The pair pulled large Super Soakers out from beneath their cloaks- revealing more of their outfits and identical large, golden necklaces (plastic replicas of the Millennium Ring) as they did so. The one in front bent down to knee-level and both aimed their guns at Yami, who had begun to panic the second he saw the guns and 'Millennium Rings'- thinking that the golden necklaces were real.

"Death to the baka Pharaoh!" the two figures chorused, firing the guns filled with what definitely wasn't water at Yami.

Gasps came from the students, followed by laughter as a gross-looking concoction made up of mustard, ketchup, honey, orange juice, and whatever the three had found to be useful down in the school cafeteria, then watered down so it would shoot through the Super Soaker covered Yami head to toe- most of it landing in his hair. Didn't help much that Yami just happened to hate mustard and ketchup with a passion and was slightly allergic to orange juice.

"And long live the King of Thieves." said the two, pulling back their hoods to reveal themselves as SD and PK.

The class laughed merrily and clapped as the two red-robed figures took a small bow. Yami just stood there in shock- not believing any of this could be happening. Loud clapping came from the doorway, and SD and PK turned around to see Bakura standing there- a triumphant grin on his face.

"Well _done_ ladies, well done!" he said.

SD and PK looked at him in shock- this was not good.

Yami's vision turned red as he realized that the three had worked together to set this up. Oh, they had better run…

"Bakura-" SD hissed, "You're gonna get Mind Crushed!"

"Having fun, Pharaoh?" taunted Bakura.

"Tomb Robber…" growled Yami, stalking over to him, but stopping as he erupted in a fit of sneezing. The orange juice was taking effect.

"Aww…poor wittle Pharaoh need a tissue?" Bakura cooed- making SD and PK giggle madly, along with the rest of the class, even though they didn't get why they were calling each other 'Pharaoh' and 'Tomb Robber'.

"Bakura…" Yami muttered, racing forward and shoving the two girls out of the way to get to Bakura.

"You set this up! How did you get those two to do it! I thought I sent them to the office!" he yelled.

Bakura kept his calm and frowned disdainfully at the spirit currently holding him an inch off the ground.

"Now, now- you did send them to the office; just so happened that I'm currently principal here, and I asked them to do this for me." he replied, "And do we really have to resort to violence, eh Yami? I heard already- and can see- that you got into a fight with everyone's favorite CEO and got your ass handed to you, would you really like to go through that again?"

Yami growled and raised his fist threateningly- making several of the students gasp at this. Bakura's eyes widened a bit, but Yami didn't notice.

"Hehe…tell ya what- if you don't bash my face in, I'll give you this," he held up a nondescript white bottle, "I believe you'd want to wash that slop off of your head before it hardens and the orange juice the girls added make you swell up like a balloon."

SD and PK looked oddly at Bakura- what was he planning?

Yami narrowed his eyes at the thief before setting him down and snatching the bottle. He opened the top and sniffed it; a faint floral scent reached his nose.

"Shampoo?" he inquired, not trusting him.

"You think I wouldn't bring a bargaining tool in case you pulled something like you just did? What do you take me for, stupid?" Bakura scoffed.

"I suggest you run now- and take your little minions with you. 'Cause when I get back, you're in for a nice _long_ trip, Bakura. If you catch my drift…"

SD, PK, and Bakura gulped.

"Who's he calling a minion?" PK asked, trying to put on a brave face.

Yami stalked out the door arrogantly, but once out of sight of the classroom- sprinted down as fast as his legs could take him to the boys' locker room.

* * *

PK and SD turned on the spirit as soon as Yami had left. 

"Why'd you give him that! Ruin all our hard work, why don't you?" PK complained.

Bakura laughed, and a student asked if he went crazy. SD muttered "You have no idea." to him.

"My dear," here PK squealed mentally, "That was _not_ shampoo I gave him, but rather a _very_ potent hair dye." he told her.

One girl in the front row voiced the question floating around everyone's minds.

"What color, err…Sir?" she asked.

Bakura gave the class his famous trademark smirk, "Acid green."

Snorts and chuckles went around as they envisioned their substitute with a green, starfish-shaped hairstyle.

* * *

Yami took a towel and dried his hair as quick as he could- didn't want to give those three too much of a head start now, did he? He looked in the mirror and blanched before giving out an ear-piercing scream. 

"BAKURA!"

* * *

The class in the History classroom quieted as they thought they had heard the echoes of a very angry ex-pharaoh coming from the building. 

"Uh, should we…" began SD.

"Run? Yeah- I think so." finished PK.

"Class dismissed- get the hell out of here! And if you tell him where I went, I'll hunt you down myself!" Bakura yelled to the class and the three raced out the door, praying to God- or in Bakura's case, Ra- that they wouldn't meet up with Yami on the way.

* * *

SD27: Whew…Ra, that took forever to type. 5000 plus words. 

PK13: (Still tied up to the chair and sobbing) I wanna be free…

YB: Right…

YY: (Pissed off at the chapter and the fact that the hair dye still hasn't come out yet) I have every right to let her out of that chair, Bakura- I reeeeeeeally should.

SD27: You do know she wants to inflict pain on you, right? She's like that for both your sakes.

YB: (singsong voice) The Pharaoh's got green hair…

YY: Bakura…

SD27: Children… now- 'Kura, will you do the reviewer replies?

YB: No.

SD27: Do it or I'll set PK loose.

YB: Fine…

* * *

**Reviewer Replies…**

**_Alexis Midori McClintock-Kaiba:_** YB: The authoresses would like to thank you tremendously for your review… and tell you that your weave is on fire. Haha.

SD27: Bakura…

YB: They hope you liked this chapter as good as the last one and sorry for the late update.

**_Shonenaiaintitcute: _**YB: The authoresses thank you for your very kind review, but I have to say that the complements might have over-inflated their already huge egos.

SD27: That's it! I'm finishing the rest!

PK13: (finally gets free of the chair) 'Kura-chan!

YB: (runs away)

**_Baka Basher:_** Thanks a bunch for reviewing! Sorry for all the Yami bashing in this chappie, but I already had it planned out and partially written when you reviewed. Your ideas are good- but we already have plans for Ken-chan and Sesshy.

YB: How could you possibly like that arrogant -

YY: (coughs) Ahem… I believe I still have a score to settle with you…

YB: (running now from both PK and Yami)

SD27: Ra help me…

**_Tailmon16_**: Weird…you read my mind… me 'n PK are still debating on whether or not we want Kurama or Kenshin/Kaoru be the next sub. Thanks for the review- sorry for the late update.

**_Nytingale:_** Thanks so much for your review! As for why none of the other students notice the anime characters- lets just say that in SD and PK's school (which is based off our own) there aren't many anime/manga fans, even fewer if you count only the freshmen, so they wouldn't really be noticed. You really got me thinking on that one- and there will be a better reason coming up for that it later chappies.

YB: Let go of me, woman!

SD27: Oh dear…Bakura's been caught- better speed this up.

**_Shadowed Kitsune:_** Shadowfox, buddy! You finally reviewed! Glad you like it so far! Sorry for the late update- hope you enjoyed this chappie!

**_Kyocat3:_** Thanks a bunch for your review! Feel free to send any ideas to me via my email- found in my profile. We still need help with a few chappies.

* * *

SD27: That's it for now- wow. We got 7 reviews, PK! 

PK13: (too busy hugging Bakura to notice)

SD27: (sweatdrop) oh boy…

YB: (gets free and runs off too quick for PK to follow)

PK13: Aww… he got away. Oh! I forgot- if any of our lovely reviews out there have any suggestions, please leave them in a review. We still need ideas for a Math teacher and a Choir/Band too.

SD27: Yep. Any torture ideas are surely welcomed. (evil grin)

PK13: Speaking of torture…(glances over at Yami, who was too stupid not to run when he had the chance)

YY: (sweat drops and backs away in fear as PK pulls out the infamous Super Soaker)

SD27: Riiiiiight. Well, anyways…

Ja ne, minna-san!

PsychoKitty13 and samuraiduck27


	5. Explosions Are Fun For Many Reasons But ...

**A Series of Unfortunate Substitutes**

By: samuraiduck27  
Coauthored by: PsychoKitty13

A/N: SD27 is sighing at the huge amount of homework that has piled up between her and PK13.

SD27: This bites.

PK13: (looks through stuff) Term papers, outlines, health homework, Algebra, Geometry-

SD27: Don't forget those damn trig ratios, PK.

PK13: Lab reports, Spanish, vocab, ugh…most of this is yours though, so I can't complain.

SD27: Yeah, lucky you.

PK13: Plus that doesn't help much- (points to writer's block looming above them)

SD27: Yeah- but not for long! (attacks with jackhammer and it goes bye-bye)

PK13: Hey! Look what was under it! (holds up folder of reviews)

SD27: Wow…that's a lot of reviews…

PK13: Nice to know we're doing something right.

SD27: Better get this started then.

DISCLAIMER: SD and PK own nothing but the plot, the OC's randomly appearing, and SD and PK.

PK13: But one day, we shall own and rule the world!

SD27: Us, and Roxy- don't forget. I'm happy as long as I get New Zealand.

PK13: Why NZ?

SD27: Hehe…LOTR was shot there. I'm such a nerd.

PK13: Okaaaaaaay…and here's chappie 5!

SD27: Oh! Wait a sec- I almost forgot. The OC Katie doesn't belong to us, seeing as she is a real person, we just kinda messed with her school schedule and etc. to fit SD and PK's. So don't hurt us, GDP!

* * *

**Chapter 5- Explosions are Fun for Many Reasons (But Mostly Because of the Fire)**

After running through various hallways, bumping into Yami and running away for the sake of their sanities (whatever amount they had left, at least), and finally losing him, SD and PK ended up in the girl's locker room and were changing back into their normal attire. The girls decided to keep the garments Bakura had given them seeing as how SD loved the robes and there was no way PK was gonna give up her Millennium Ring, however fake it may be.

"How much longer do we have 'til next period?" PK asked, clutching the fake Ring.

"Let's see…Bakura dismissed our class about a half-hour early, we ran out of the room and down the halls for about 5, ran into Pharaoh-no-baka and it took 10 minutes to lose him, another 5 to get down here from A Hall- so I'd say add that with how long we've been in here the bell should go off any minute." she replied, shrugging on her coat and stuffing the robes in her bag.

"Oh. Okay then."

**Riiiiiiiing!**

On cue, the bell rang for next hour- the two were headed for their Chemistry class. They both were in the Honors class- seeing as their fascination for the subject got them placed there. (Though what the teachers didn't know is that they only kept their grades in that class high so they'd eventually learn how to make rockets and the occasional explosion. Both of which they'd been doing as of late.)

"Dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun…duh-nuh-nuh!" PK hummed the James Bond theme as the two stalked around the school, checking behind their backs constantly for any sign of a green-haired, pissed off Spirit of the Puzzle.

"Shut your trap!" SD snapped, "I'm getting a headache."

The two ran up the stairs, and after peeking suspiciously behind the corner of the hallway, bolted for the Chemistry room.

"We're alive! Thank Jebus!" yelled SD, skipping to her seat.

(A/N- We no own the Simpsons.)

The few students in the room looked at the pair oddly- well, more oddly than usual. SD and PK usually came in the class right as the bell rang, muttering to themselves and looking at the chemical cabinet with interest. Maniacal laughter usually came from their corner of the room when the teacher, Mr. Lentz, announced they would have to use the alcohol burners for their lab experiments.

But here they were- 5 minutes early for class and thanking whoever Jebus was that they had made it there.

"Where's the teach?" SD asked one of the students, Katie- who happened to be SD's lab partner.

Katie had shoulder-blade length black hair with blonde streaks on each side of her face. She was a little taller than PK, and wore a pair of black cargo pants with red stitching around the pockets, chains, and spikes along with a black t-shirt that bore the phrase 'I used to have super-human powers, but my therapists took them away.'. She enjoyed tormenting SD on her height- just like everyone else- and sneaking up behind her and poking or scaring the girl until she jumped or screamed. Her, SD, and PK were good friends though.

"Dunno- but 5 bucks we have a sub." she replied, a wry grin on her face.

"Hehe…no. I know I'll lose that bet. Know what we're doing today?"

"Heard we're doing a lab… again. But good news for you, Pyro- we get to burn things today." she told SD, who hissed 'yes!', "But I heard that the teacher's a real hard-head. Supposed to be stricter than any of the others combined. He's got an assistant, though. I heard some of the girls who had this class already talking- no, more like _squealing_- about how cute he was."

_Hmmm…let's see…it's gotta be Kurama. Wait a sec…Kurama's here! Oh, this is great! Hard-head's got to be Hiei; hehe- guess he didn't trust Hiei enough to let him come alone. _SD thought as PK came up to the pair.

"Hiya! Whatcha talking about?" she chirped.

"Sub." replied Katie.

A glance passed between SD and PK, but before the two could say anything the bell rang and they took their seats in the back of the room.

"Psst- PK!" whispered SD, trying to get her attention.

PK turned her head towards SD when the subs walked in from the back room. Kurama looked slightly flustered, and Hiei gave the class a murderous glare.

"Who's the shrimp? Why's a 3rd grader teaching our class?" burst out one student the minute he saw Hiei.

The fire demon focused his attention on him, and before Kurama could stop him, the lab set in front of the student blew up in flames.

The student screamed in shock like a little girl, the rest of he class gasped, Kurama gave Hiei a disapproving glance, and Hiei shrugged as the students looked at him for an explanation.

"Hn. The burner must have been left on. Stupid students." he shrugged.

SD and PK looked at the flames covering the table in front of SD with interest.

* * *

(A/N- PK13: In our school, there's two lab groups assigned to each table. Just as luck would have it- the pyro known as SD27 has a lab partner in real life that encourages her to burn things. 

SD27: Yeah- stirrers, hair, my pencil, paper, stuff we're supposed to be measuring… we even made caramel that one time we had to see if sugar dissolved in stuff. Did you know that throwing sugar into a flame causes it to make a little popping sound? Kinda sucks that we have the table closest to the teacher though. )

* * *

"Pretty colors…" said SD, reaching out a hand- only to have it slapped by Katie. 

"You were gonna burn yourself- again." she told the flustered girl who was clutching her hand.

PK snickered at the two as Kurama spoke up.

"Alright, class. Move aside." he said, coming over to the table and putting out the fire with one of the handy extinguishers. SD had a quite a hard time controlling her fan girl instincts as Kurama cleaned up the lab set.

PK saw the look SD had on her face and hoped she could keep herself in check…at least until PK could get a chance to glomp the kitsune as well. Quickly scribbling a note on a piece of paper, she whipped it at the blonde's head- causing SD to shriek and glance around paranoidly (is that even a word?), before seeing the paper and slapping her laughing lab partner before opening it.

_SD- _it read,

_Hey- I have to admit, you have good control. Kurama was right there in plain reach for a hug and you kept clear. Keep it up- somehow I think Hiei would think we're trying to kill Kurama if we glomped him and attack us with his katana. I don't need that right now._

_PK_

SD frowned at the note and wrote back, hurling it at PK and catching her right in the middle of the forehead. Growling, she picked it up and read the response.

_**PK-**_

**_Do you know how hard that was? My control's practically gone after computers. What with Seto and all. Gotta deal for you- I won't molest him if you won't. I like my head right where it is and don't need Hiei moving it, thank you very much. _**

_**SD**_

PK chuckled and nodded to SD a few tables across. Katie gave the two an odd look before shrugging. They were probably plotting some way to have the sub give them access to the chemical cabinet again. It had worked with a very dumb, very blonde substitute a few weeks ago. PK had managed to pilfer some potassium nitrate- used for explosions of some sort and SD had grabbed a few random bottles. Katie remembered them saying they were gonna make a big rocket out of it and launch it at Emerick's car- once they found out which one it was.

"Now that that's taken care of, good morning everyone! My name's Mr. Minamino and this here is Mr. Jaganshi." Kurama greeted, introducing himself and Hiei to the class while trying hard to ignore the stares coming from most of the girls in the room.

"Mr. Jaganshi will be teaching today-"

"Awww…why not you?" squealed one of the ditzy girls in the front of the room- looking at Kurama with big eyes.

Kurama raised his eyebrows, why was it where ever he went he got this? "Uh- I'm actually just here to help Mr. Jaganshi, he's the teacher." he told the girl.

She sighed and Kurama went on, "Now everyone open your books- we're starting a new lab experiment today." The class pulled out their books, "Hiei?"

The vertically challenged fire demon glared at the class before explaining the lab and snapping at them to start writing. After having 3 classes full of snickering, annoying, idiotic ningen children, he was starting to lose whatever patience he had originally possessed.

"Is it just me, or are those two kind of familiar?" muttered Katie to SD as they wrote down the steps for the lab.

"More than you know, Katie." she replied, confusing the girl more.

"Right…"

* * *

"Hehehe…this is fun! Pop!" giggled SD as she put a burning wood splint into a tube filled with gas. A popping sound was heard- it was loud and amused SD greatly. 

"You're wasting that! Cut it out!" said Katie, grabbing the tube from SD before doing exactly what her partner had been doing before.

"Hey! No fair…" pouted SD.

"Geez- you act like a 5 year old, Y'know?" commented PK, on her way back to her table from the balance.

"And if she was a bit shorter, she'd look like one too!" added Katie as the two laughed.

"Shut up and get back to your table, Onna." said Hiei, appearing out of nowhere behind PK- who jumped and left.

SD smiled and began to laugh, but stopped when she felt Hiei's glare focus on her as well.

"Hiei," sighed Kurama, coming over to the table, "Must you scare someone every class period?"

"Hn. Baka fox." he muttered before returning to the front of the room- looking at the cabinet with the chemicals inside.

SD grabbed a test tube and walked over towards the balance- and PK's table.

"Think we can get Shorty to open the cabinet for us?" she asked the brunette, who was idly doodling as her lab experiment heated.

PK looked up and glanced over at the fire demon who was conversing with Kurama at the moment.

"What makes you think it'll work?" she asked SD.

"If it doesn't, we can always take a look in that bag I saw earlier near the desk." she replied, grinning evilly.

"How do you know it's one of theirs?"

"Really now- do you think Lentz would carry around a red duffel bag with kanji written on it?"

"Maybe…? Aw, I guess you're right. What do we need from the cabinets?"

SD thought for a sec, "What do we have?"

PK frowned, closed her eyes, and mentally imaged the shed in the back of a clearing near the park her and SD built when they were kids. That was where they stored the stuff.

"Some potassium nitrate, sodium chloride, carbon, salt, sugar, copper, magnesium strips, hydrochloric acid, and some other crap." she rattled off.

"Hmm…according to that site- we need some sulfur still. Sulfur, potassium nitrate, and sugar was what it said." replied SD.

(A/N- This is true! That's all you need to make a bottle rocket.)

"Miss! I don't think that's your table; return to your seat." called Kurama from the front of the room.

SD blushed faintly and grumbled before heading off to her seat- massing the test tube forgotten.

"You got in trouble…" said Katie in a sing-song voice.

"(mumble)…cabinet…(mumble)…Kurama…(mumble)…damn redhead…" was all Katie could get out of her partner as they continued the experiment.

* * *

"Okay- what do we do now?" whispered PK. 

"We walk over there to relight our burners, pretend that our wicks are too short and we need more, then ask if we can get extra supplies from the cabinet before swiping the sulfur." replied SD.

"Then, we grab the duffel bag and see what's inside."

SD stared at PK, "Why?"

"Cause I'm curious why they brought it. Plus it'll be an added bonus if it's Hiei's and he left his katana in it. We can pawn it off on E-bay." she shrugged.

"Right."

The two made their way to the alcohol burner that was lit and pretended to try and fix their wicks on the burners in their hands. Frowning, SD cleared her throat and looked at Hiei innocently.

"Mr. Jaganshi- d'ya mind if I get an extra wick out of the supply cabinet? Mine's too short." she told him.

Hiei glared at the girls, "And I suppose she needs one too?" he replied, eyes flicking toward PK, who nodded.

"Hn. No. Deal with what you have." was his answer.

The girls made to protest when Kurama came up behind them.

"Ignore him- he's not in a good mood. Here's the key to the cabinets- I trust you'll lock it when you're finished." he told the two, smiling and tossing up the key.

Both girls reached out for it, and PK caught it. Grinning at the red-head, they nodded and said their thanks as they headed towards the room located on the side of the classroom where the stuff was kept. If one squinted hard enough at the two- you could probably see the devil horns sticking out of their heads.

* * *

"Okay…let's see." sighed PK as she opened up the cabinets. 

"Sulfur…sulfur…ah!" muttered SD, glancing over the bottom shelves until she spied it right in front of her.

"And let's grab some more potassium whatever. And some sugar. We can skip and make a test rocket." added PK, grabbing said items.

"We'll need some stuff for the rocket part though-" SD replied, grabbing a bottle, some glue, and various items for the body of the craft.

"And a wick."

"Which is what we came here for."

A new voice joined the pair, "And what do we have here? Lifting a few items, are we?"

The two turned around- PK hastily stuffing the potassium nitrate and the sugar in her trench coat- to face Kurama, a slightly amused yet angry look on his face.

_Great…the thief caught us thieving. Wonder if he'll go easy on us? _PK thought as the girls gave him two sheepish grins. Kurama smiled back before taking the items from SD and looking through them.

"Hmmm…seems like you two were planning to build a rocket. You need some potassium nitrate and some sugar, though, to go with this sulfur. And here's a tip- don't be so loud and obvious when you're stealing things. And it might help if you didn't talk about what you're going to take as you take it. Bit stupid, really."

SD growled mentally as Kurama put back the things he confiscated from her and relocked the cabinets.

"Nice try though, ladies. Now go back and finish your experiments."

The two followed Kurama out of the room- heads sunk down and sulking about getting caught.

"Grab the duffel?" muttered SD.

"Yep." replied PK.

* * *

"Is it clear?" whispered PK. 

"Kurama's tending to the fire Hiei started, and the Shrimp's just standing there." replied SD.

The two had snuck behind the teacher's desk and were ready to swipe the red duffel bag that one of the two demons had brought with them; chances were that it was Kurama's. Grabbing it and hightailing back to the tables, the pair crouched down underneath an empty one and dug through the bag.

"Not much…pair of clothes…wallet…" muttered SD.

PK grabbed the wallet and looked through it. "Ooh… 20! Aww…Kurama's license picture is so kawaii. What else ya got?"

SD rummaged through and snickered when she got to the bottom.

"What? What is it?" asked PK.

SD threw the bag and its contents at the brunette as she held out in front of her Hiei's katana.

"Pretty…" she said, going to unsheathe it; PK stopped her.

"I think Hiei and Kurama'll notice the sound of a sword being drawn, Baka." she scolded.

"I'm keeping this. I've always wanted one." smirked SD, clutching it protectively.

Laughing came from PK and SD turned to the girl. "And what did you find?"

She pulled out some of the clothes found in the bag and held them up, "I think this answers the universal bishonen fan girl mystery- boxers or briefs." she snickered from behind a pair of green, rose printed boxers.

"Like I _needed_ to see those." grimaced SD.

"You have the sword- which by the way, is _not _fair- but I get to have Kurama's boxers! They'll be perfect for my Kurama shrine!" replied the giddy PK.

"Little roses…how…Kurama." was all SD could come up with.

They dug around in the bad some more- only to find really nothing of interest: clothes, the wallet, toothbrush, extra bandanas- Hiei's of course- plus some other stuff. Like someone was staying overnight at someone's house.

"Why would they have that stuff anyway?"

"Uh- maybe because the outfit was Kurama's fighting outfit? Besides, he probably just likes to have these things just in case."

PK shrugged and threw the duffel bag back over behind the teacher's desk before hiding the boxers under her coat- getting a little full in there, what with them chemicals and stuff- and standing up, jetting for her seat. SD did the same, trying hard to hide the katana, but not doing a very good job of it. Katie looked at her friend oddly when she sat back down.

"And where the hell were you! I had to finish the stupid lab all by myself, and when the fire started I swore you would've had something to do with it- but you didn't even come within a 10 foot radius of it! Are you all right?" she ranted at the blonde- whose eyes bugged out and jaw dropped slightly at the sight of the irate girl.

Katie's eyes fell to the katana poking half-way out of SD's coat. "Where'd you get that?"

"Uh…internet?" joked SD.

Katie gave her a 'don't-give-me-that-crap' look and demanded an explanation.

"I'll tell you later- let's just finish this lab and clean up." she replied.

"I finished it already, you idiot! Just…clean up the stuff while I copy the data for you." Katie sighed.

SD thanked her and began to clean up while Katie wrote various things down on SD's nearly blank paper.

* * *

Hiei sighed- this class had to be the worse all day. They had started another fire- one that Hiei didn't cause- by some kid knocking over his burner and setting the whole table and a notebook in flames. 

(A/N- SD27: this really did happen in me 'n GDP's class. Idiot did that right in back of my seat and threw the notebook two inches from my book bag. Moron…)

Plus, Kurama had caught two of the ningen brats stealing from the supply cabinets- after he was dumb enough to give them the key! Hiei had known that's what they were planning to do, but no…Kurama had to step in before Hiei could tell the baka fox why not to. The two weren't that good at feigning innocence; Hiei had known something was up the second they asked to get supplies. One quick look with the Jagan was all it took.

The fire demon sat down at the seat behind the teacher's desk and watched Kurama help a student with her experiment- trying to ignore the starry-eyed looks she was giving him. He moved around in the swivel chair and bumped into something.

"Damn bag…" he muttered, glaring at the red duffel, which happened to be somewhat open.

_How did that get there? And why is it open? Wait a second…_ he thought.

Hiei grabbed the bag- noting it was way too light. He opened it fully and filtered through it, looking for his katana. Heaven help the person who took it if it wasn't there. He had been reluctant to let his katana out of his sight in the first place- telling the kitsune that he may need it in case of an emergency. Kurama had called him paranoid and reassured him that it would be safe in the bag.

"Where is it…it's not here!" he whispered in barely controlled fury. Hiei's vision went red as he stood up and faced Kurama- who had felt Hiei's anger and was looking at him warily.

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAMN KATANA?" 

Both SD and PK paled- both fearing for SD's life as she looked in horror towards Hiei.

"You stole it from the sub?" whispered Katie- giving her lab partner a look mixed of awe, horror, and amusement.

Kurama went and tried to calm Hiei down, not that it helped any…

"WHERE'S MY SWORD, FOX? YOU SAID IT'D BE SAFE IN THE GOD-DAMN BAG!"

"Now Hiei…"

"ONE OF THESE NINGENS STOLE IT! I'LL KILL THEM!"

"You can't- Koemna'll…"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE STUPID TODDLER! I WANT MY KATANA!"

Just then- the bell rang for next hour. The class didn't move, scared of their irate substitute standing near the door. They liked living, and weren't about to risk it.

"You're fretting over nothing Hiei- you probably just missed the sword when you searched for it." said Kurama, picking up the bag and looking through it. He frowned and checked through it twice.

"Seems we have a thief on our hands. We're missing a sword- and um…" Kurama addressed the class, turning a faint pink when he came to the other item he discovered was missing.

Hiei smirked and sent the kitsune a 'told-you-so' look. "A sword and a pair of boxers belonging to Kurama here."

The class snickered- well, everyone but SD and PK. They were so dead when the two demons found out. They sent a look towards each other, and SD called out-

"I saw Marshall do it!" she yelled, pointing to the boy. (A/N- Happy GDP? I'm torturing Marshall for you.)

The accused student looked terrified at the accusation, but had no time to redeem himself as the two demons moved away from the door and the class rushed out. SD and PK caught up with each other, thankful to be alive when SD tripped and the sword's metal hilt clanged on the tile floor. Hiei and Kurama turned from the shaking and stuttering Marshall and glared at the two.

"Run for it!" cried PK, helping SD to her feet and out the door- into the mob that was the freshman student body, safe for now.

Hiei and Kurama made a mad dash for the pair, but when faced with the many students and the lack of space to run- or in Hiei's case, almost teleport because of his demon speed- they growled and vowed to find them later. After all- how was Hiei gonna live without his precious sword, or Kurama and what he affectionately labeled his 'lucky boxers'?

* * *

"We're alive! I could've sworn I saw my life flash before my eyes." panted SD, tired of running as she and PK rested from their sprint near the commons connecting the Band room, Choir room, and Office. 

"Really? I thought that only happened in movies." replied PK.

"Nah- it's real…mine kinda was really boring."

"You? Miss Reckless?"

"Yep- remember, I wasn't always like this; I actually was a perfect little angel when I was younger."

PK laughed at the mental image of a well-behaved, girly, perfect student SD. It just didn't seem possible! As SD frowned and whacked PK, Katie came up behind the two and cleared her throat.

"Okay- you guys have some explaining to do. Why do the science and computer subs seem familiar? I know you have something to do with it, so don't deny it! And what was with that episode in science? Are you kleptos _trying_ to get expelled?" she ranted.

"Nah- Bakura wouldn't do that. He'd think it'd be funny." replied PK before covering her mouth, "Oops."

Katie looked confused for a second, "Bakura? Isn't that the anime character…"

A look of understanding came into her eyes- "No _fricking _way- what did you two do? Mr. Jaganshi and Minamino can't be _the_ Hiei and Kurama, can they? And- holy crap, you guys got Kaiba here too? Plus Bakura?"

The two nodded wearily- tired, and grateful Katie wasn't yelling anymore. She probably thought they were crazy and she herself was too.

"That…is so cool! Who else is here? No one showed up for Algebra- it was total chaos in the room." she exclaimed.

"Yami, Yusuke, and Genkai as far as we know." replied SD, smiling.

After filling in Katie on all that had done that day and how they thought the characters had gotten there, the three headed their separate ways- Katie and SD to Choir and PK to Band. SD hid the katana in a hidden spot and was about to go into the room when she remembered something.

She pulled out a small bottle filled with a yellow powdery substance from within the folds of her jacket. Sulfur. Kurama wasn't the only skilled thief, now was he? Smirking to herself, she went into the room.

Later that day, an expensive red sports car with a license plate reading "kngofgms" was modeling a large scorch mark from the duo's successful test rocket.

* * *

SD27: By Ra- I finished it! 

PK13: Took you long enough.

SD27: I know- I'm sorry! I really am not happy with the way this turned out, so sorry minna. Writer's block sucks and Kurama and Hiei were hard to keep in character- especially since the science class was hard to write.

PK13: So flames on this one will be expected.

SD27: This chappie's for you, GDP! As an early b-day present. Since I know how much you hate Marshall-

PK13: Who, is indeed in fact, her real lab partner.

SD27: I made him a scapegoat and an outlet for the demons' wrath.

PK13: Plus, now u r in the story!

SD27: I was gonna have Hiei and Kurama do the reviewer replies, but sadly…

PK13: We don't feel like getting murdered as of the moment.

SD27: So it's us.

* * *

_**Reviewer Replies:**_

**Baka Basher:** Wow…how graphic. I fear for Bakura right now. Y'know- I think the two might be related as well…too many similarities. Thanks for reviewing- hope you liked!

**Nytingale: **Thanks for the review! Unfortunately, we're not familiar with Saiyuki, so no one's showing up from there. Miroku as a health teacher? I can so see that. Thanks for the idea! Hope you liked the chappie!

**Destiny Defiant:** hehe…PK says that YB is hers and you can't have him. Shuichi would be a good choice for choir- better that what I had in mind at least. Thanks for the review and hope you liked this chappie!

**Alexa Midori McClintock-Kaiba: **Thanks for the review! Unfortunately, me 'n PK dunno anything about Excel Saga- never heard of it. Maybe I can find somebody who does… hope the mallet didn't hurt your head too much. Can't have our reviewers dying on us, now can we? Hope you liked the chappie!

**Mr. Uncannon:** Thanks for the review! I think I could possibly fit Vegeta in here- I hate him too. Hope you liked the chappie!

**Shadowed Kitsune:** Thanks for the review! Rainbow hair…why didn't I think of that? Would've been great. Oh well- too late now. Hope you liked this chappie!

**Arano Honou:** Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it!

**GreenEyedFloozy:** Wow- I'm honored you read this! You're one of my fav authors! And multiple reviews as well! Glad you like it so much- hope you liked this one.

**Jasmine Reinier:** Another one of my favorite authors! Geez- my ego's swelling up! I agree- GO BAKURA! Thanks for reviewing- hope you liked this, that I do.

**Amanra:** Thanks so much for the review! As you can see- Hiei was already used for this chappie, but using Sano, who is technology afraid, is too tempting to pass up. Maybe we should make him teach photography class… hope you liked this chappie!

* * *

PK13: (whistles) 12 reviews…wow. Go us. 

SD27: Hell yeah! We rock!

PK13: As always, please appease us review hogs and click the little blue button at the bottom and tell us what you think.

SD27: Flames, comments, criticism, and etc. are accepted! Just don't report us for some stupid thing, like that one person on our short-lived fic "101 Ways to Kill the Pharaoh".

PK13: That was up for what- two days?- before some really pissed off Yami lover who didn't heed our uppercased warning reported us for random stupidity and blah blah blah. Got me upset- very upset.Here's a copy.

* * *

_Atemu is SAVING THE WORLD. Bakura is trying to destroy it. He is  
allied with Zork, the ultimate god of darkness and evil. He is not a  
fluffy pink bunny full of sweetness and light. Yes, his village was  
destroyed to create the Items, but first, that was the doing of Atemu's UNCLE, not him, and Atemu himself NEVER KNEW ABOUT IT. Bakura made his own choices to get revenge. He is not an innocent. He chose evil. He chose hatred above forgiveness. _

And yes, there are "Yami" fans. Open your damned eyes. He's the STAR OF THE SHOW.

This is not funny. This is pathethic and stupid.

Oh and "computerfreak101"? The heart of the cards is believing in  
oneself and the strength of what you've made, in respecting the creatures of your deck (which do have a life. Black Magician, Black Magician Girl, Exodia, and many others were REAL PEOPLE at one time), and treating your opponents with fairness, and being treated fairly in return.

If Bakura wins EVERYONE DIES YOU IMBECILE! Why the hell would you want that? He is the VILLAIN! He is EVIL!

How fucking hard is that to understand? If you want to like an evil  
character, I don't give a flying shit. But don't pretend they're  
something they're not. Like GOOD.

And this is reported for script format, and stupidity far beyond the  
limits of human acceptance.

* * *

SD27: Yep. That person sucks. And we didn't even do script format!

PK13: Had the nerve to label it under 'anonimous' (sp) too. First burn ever for me- and since I got reported, couldn't post anything for a week.

Well- ja ne, minna-san!

PsychoKitty13 and samuraiduck27


	6. Of Angry Item Holders and Dueling With I...

**A Series of Unfortunate Substitutes-**

samuraiduck27 and PsychoKitty13

A/N: SD27 is seen skipping around the authoress' space while PK13 looks on in horror and amusement. GDP is somewhere in the background, cursing whoever gave SD27 sugar because of the effects it has on that authoress.

PK13: Not the sugar…

SD27: Whee! Pixy Stix! And guess what, PK- we finally hit 50 reviews! Half way to 100!

PK13: Oh, wow. Go us!

SD27: And we got so much support from our reviewers, who want to hurt our flamer for us! (gives hugs to reviewers)

PK13: …wait a sec- you had _Pixy Stix_? And you didn't give me any!

SD27: Hehe. Nope. All mine! My precious…

PK13: No more LOTR for you…and you being sugar high is amusing, but it's getting to be annoying.

SD27: At least I didn't have Peeps! No…not the Peeps… Xx (clutches stomach in pain)

PK13: Ah, the after-effects of a sugar high. Wonderful.

GDP: At least she's not going through her sugar hangover again. Man- she was scary. Rather grumpy too.

SD27: Shut it, Katie! (continues to moan in pain)

GDP: (glares) Peeps.

SD27: (feels like puking)

PK13: You wanna do the disclaimer? Cause I don't think SD's up to doing it today.

GDP: SD27 and PK13 don't own anything in this fic besides SD and PK, the plot, and random OC's (though a few of them are based on kids at school who deserve to rot in hell for their stupidness and just because they're there.)

SD27: We know, you have something against Marshall… ugh…

PK13: Onward!

* * *

**Just FYI-**

**The good Marik will be referred to as Malik, and Y. Marik will be referred to as Marik. Just so ya know.**

#Malik to Marik#  
/Marik to Malik/

* * *

**Chapter 6-OfAngry Item Holders and Dueling With Instruments**

"So…what'll we be doing today without Hobbs?" Katie asked.

SD and Katie took their places in the Soprano section of the choir, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Probably nothing, unless we actually get a teacher who knows something about music." she replied.

"And that is something I highly doubt."

* * *

"Bored, bored, bored…" sighed PK to herself. 

Without SD, it was gonna be harder to annoy the unlucky substitute who got assigned to the Band room. But she could do it- it'd just take a little more effort on her part. But what could she do…hmm. Guess it really mattered on the sub she had to annoy.

The bell rang, and out strode a blond haired, tanned, Egyptian teenager from the band office. He wore a pair of faded black jeans, and a purple short-sleeved shirt (A/N:I don't think they'd let him wear the short lavender shirt, so I changed it…gomen, all.) along with various gold jewelry and black combat boots. His violet eyes gleamed with mischief, and he carried the Millennium Rod in his back pocket.

_Don't see why Ryou wanted to switch classes with me, but I'm not complaining. Art's no fun._ he thought.

_Dude- it's Malik! I have no need to drive him insane, since he already is… but I think we'd get along quite well. Hmm- I wonder if he'd let me borrow his Millennium Rod…_ PK thought, imagining all the things she could do to some of the more annoying kids in her band class.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Choir room next door, SD and Katie were eagerly awaiting their next vict- I mean, teacher. Katie not so much as SD, but she did enjoy watching SD work and didn't mind helping her here and there. Out of the choir office came a reddish-purple haired guy about a little taller than Katie, wearing a pair of black slacks and a white t-shirt, covered with an open, green, button-up one. Katie recognized him, and so did SD. 

"Hey- isn't that Shuichi Shindou?" Katie whispered.

"Who? Oh- from Gravitation." SD replied, "Looks like we got a teacher who knows something about music- go us."

But Katie, however wasn't listening to the blond next to her; her mind was on other things…

"I wonder if he brought Yuki with him…mmmmmmm, Yuki. Hehe."

SD smacked her head- typical Katie. While trying to snap her friend out of her trance, Shuichi decided to introduce himself to the class.

"Alright- konnichiwa, minna!" the class gave him odd looks- except for a few people- "Uh, I mean hello, everyone! The name's Shuichi Shindou, and I'll be your sub today. Don't bother with the Mr. Shindou crap, just call me Shuichi. Got it? Good."

* * *

"Oi- shut up, will ya?" was the first thing Malik said to get everyone's attention. 

Surprised at the lack of formality the new sub showed, everyone shrugged and did as told. They sat in their seats and waited for him to introduce himself. Quite a few girls were taken with their substitute's looks, but then again, who could blame them?

"Better. I'm Malik, and I'm gonna be teaching this so-called Band class today. We aint doing anything, since I know nothing about music, so do whatever you guys want- just don't wreck anything. On second hand…free range! Whoever sets something on fire first gets 20 extra credit points!"

Malik started laughing, and the students did as well- albeit nervously and thinking along the lines of "Is he a psychopath or something?".

"No, seriously- don't. I'm the only one who can do that. So, um- free hour. I'll be playing games on the office computer if anyone needs me." and with that lovely parting statement, he left the room.

* * *

"Alrighty- now listen up. This isn't gonna be a free hour like most of you are probably thinking. I'm the lead singer for my very own band, Bad Luck, and I can also play the keyboard. So we'll actually be working today." Shuichi said. 

Groans came from the class, "Now just wait a sec- I don't work the same way as your regular teacher. I think this will be…hehe- rather fun."

SD looked over to Katie- "I don't like the look on his face."

"He's probably never been in charge of such a big group of people before- I'd say he's in Power-Hungry-Dictator Mode." she replied.

"Goody. What I wanna know is why the Shuichis are both red-heads. I mean- that can't be a coincidence."

"Huh?"

"Kurama-Shuichi has red hair, right?"

"Right…"

"And this Shuichi has it too. Odd, don't you think?"

"Uh, are you color blind? His hair's purple."

"No, it's red."

"Purple."

"Reeeed."

"Purple!"

"It's red, damn it!"

Katie and SD stopped their little spat when they noticed most of the class and the object of their argument staring at them strangely. The two smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, then…everyone get your music out." Shuichi said.

SD pulled out her folder and muttered to Katie in a sing-song-y voice, "It's reeeeeeeed."

"Purple!"

* * *

Malik was sitting in the office, playing a game he had downloaded from a gaming site. It was something called "Alchemy", and you had to line up these annoying little runes in a row to make the whole board glow gold. His yami had found it, and gotten Malik addicted to it as well. 

"Grr…go there! Stupid game!" Malik said, growing frustrated with the computer.

/Having fun, Hikari/

#No- this game is getting me aggravated.#

/Sorry to hear that. Are you gonna let some stupid game beat you/

#Hell no- and stop it! You're throwing off my concentration!#

Malik turned his attention to the screen just in time for it to flash "Game Over" with a stupid magician's face flashing on the screen. And he was so close to beating his all-time high score, too!

"Grr…Ra damn this piece of crap!" he yelled, hitting it and hurting his hand in the process.

/…/

#Stop laughing, damn it!#

"That's it- Shadow Realm time for you!" Malik said, whipping out his Millennium Rod from his pocket and sending the poor computer to the Shadows.

After that was said and done, the Egyptian hikari sat in the swivel chair and turned around a few times.

"I'm bored." he muttered, "This sucks."

* * *

Next door, Shuichi was having fun playing choir leader- and was actually not that bad at it. But, he didn't agree with the songs Hobbs had picked out for the class to sing at the upcoming concert, and did agree with SD and Katie when they declared "Let's burn 'em!". 

"Okay guys- one more time." Shuichi sighed. The class was great- but the songs, ugh.

_Do you love me?_

_(Do you love me?)_

_Do you love me?_

_(Do you love me?)_

_Now that I _

_Can dance…_

_(Dance)_

_(Dance)_

"Good, good. But why is she making you sing such a limiting song?" Shuichi said as the finished the chorus, "You guys are great! The song's just too corny."

"I wish we could sing some Evanescence, like "My Immortal", or "Hello"." Katie muttered.

"Heck yeah- this is just…sad." agreed SD.

"I agree! Who knows where your teacher keeps her music records?" Shuichi asked, overhearing SD and Katie.

A brunette named Bethany raised her hand, and was sent off to get the binder storing the list of all the songs Hobbs had to work with. After flipping through it, and finding a piece written for a SATB choir (Soprano, Alto, Tenor, Bass) he chucked evilly and went to grab enough copies for the students.

"Okay- this…is not good." Katie muttered.

"What do you guys think he went to go get?" asked one of the other girls- Julie- who happened to be good friends with SD and Katie.

"Hopefully something better than "Do You Love Me?"." added Chris, coming over to the group.

"Hopefully." replied SD.

"Okay group- pass these around. This is one of my favorites- not a bad song if you ask me." Shuichi announced, throwing a stack of sheet music at a student while keeping one for himself.

While the class passed the copies around, Shuichi started to play the accompaniment- which was a dreary, bluesy tune.

SD got her copy first and opened it up, "Hn. Not a bad choice is right- "Killing Me Softly" eh? Hobbs'll have a fit after this. Hehe."

"What else is he passing around?" asked Katie, grabbing another stack of music heading their way.

"Dunno- looks like…hell yes!" SD exclaimed, opening the music to find the title.

"What?" asked Katie, before opening hers as well. "'Heaven's A Lie' by Lacuna Coil. Score!"

"But how are we gonna sing this? It doesn't have a piano line." said Julie, looking at her copy.

"I gots an idea." muttered SD, going down to Shuichi and saying something before leaving the room and going somewhere else.

"Now what is she up to?"

* * *

SD snuck into the band room- when she saw what was going on her jaw dropped. 

"Now this isn't fair." she whined to herself.

Malik had let Marik out for Ra knows what reason, and the two were wrestling on the floor over a saxophone of all things. Most of the class were cheering one or the other on, and by the sounds of it, Malik had more supporters. But the oddest thing was that PK was refereeing the fight, in a way- not trying to break them up but commentating on the fight.

"And Marik gets a hit in the gut as Malik reaches over for the saxophone- and I think he's got it, ooh! Pulled back from behind by his violent counterpart right when his fingers brushed the keys, and they're at it again, folks."

SD walked up to her friend and narrowly avoided getting hit in the leg by the scuffling Egyptians.

"Geez- why is it wherever you go, you get to deal with the psychopaths and the chaotic people? That just aint right." she said.

"You mean people like you? Just kidding- not my fault. Hey! Wait a sec- what are you doing here?" PK replied.

"Shuichi said to ask if any of you guys wanted to help us with a song. We need a guitarist, a drummer, a bassist…" SD said, thinking, "And I think that's it."

"Wait- Kurama's doing Choir? What happened to Science?" PK asked, confused.

"Not _that_ Shuichi, the one from Gravitation. Baka."

"Well, sorry! I've never read or seen Gravitation."

"Oh yeah…aren't you gonna break those two up?"

"Nah- they're amusing. Oh look- they're sword-fighting now!"

Marik and Malik has given up on trying to beat each other to pulps, and instead they were dueling with Malik holding a clarinet from some unlucky girl, and Marik fighting back with the Millennium Rod.

"I knew I should've joined Band…you guys get to have all the fun." SD sulked.

"Hey- they're not part of the class. They're supposed to be the subs, though they're not acting like them." PK shrugged.

"Go Malik! Bash his face in!" SD yelled.

Just then the door opened, and in stepped the one person that both Ishtars were frightened of…

"What the hell is going on here! Malik- give back that clarinet! Marik! Why are you even out?" Isis yelled at the two cowering boys.

Isis had been subbing for the Drama teacher in a classroom down the hall. After hearing all the commotion and a loud declaration of "Go Malik! Bash his face in!" she had decided to intervene.

_I thought Ryou was in charge of this class…guess they switched._ thought Isis.

"What's going on here?" Shuichi asked.

The class turned to the small hallway connecting both the Choir and Band offices to see a good portion of the Choir class coming through, looking on in wonder at the overturned chairs and various broken trophies and pictures that had the unfortunate luck of getting in the middle of the two halves' duel. In short- the room was pretty much trashed.

"How come we can't do this stuff?" asked Katie, coming up to stand near SD and PK.

The two shrugged and watched on in glee as Malik and his yami got verbally lashed by their older sister.

"You two are going to be grounded for the longest time- and I'm taking your Millennium Rod as well. I thought you gave it to the Pharaoh!"

"Well, he…uh, gave it back?" stuttered Malik.

"…You stole it? What did I say about stealing?"

"That's it, I've had enough of this." muttered Marik before using the M. Rod to control the body of a tuba player named Tim and make him stuff his instrument over Isis's head, getting her stuck.

"Get this off of me! NOW!" yelled Isis, though her voice was muffled through the brass of the tuba.

Most of the students were erupting in laughter, and a few tried to get it off. Those few were the goody-goodies of the classes. You can see why they aren't very well liked.

They finally got the tuba off- for it to land on a short- even shorter than SD, which is saying something- blond, very annoying girl name Sylvia.

"Help! Get it off!" she yelled.

"This is the best day of my life…" PK sighed, before yelling, "Anyone who even _tries_ to take that off of her will have to answer to me!"

Needless to say, when PK made a threat, she kept good on it. So it's no wonder when no one tried to help the poor girl. Eventually she ran into a wall and fell over, unconscious. Then PK allowed someone to take it off and give it back to Tim, who was still dazed and wondering what was going on.

Isis had gone on a screaming rampage at the two boys, and they had finally decided that the smart thing to do was to run and barricade themselves in the band office, looking out of the windows and sticking their tongues out at Isis. They knew they were going to get it later, but they weren't going to go losing face in front of so many students.

"Ooh- lookie what I found!" sung PK, picking up a golden object off of the floor.

"The Millennium Rod! Give it!" exclaimed SD, reaching for it- only for PK to put it up over her head, just out of SD's reach.

"Finder's keepers, loser's weepers. Let's see what this baby can do." PK said, sticking her tongue out.

Pointing the Rod at a random student, she tried to make that person do a tap-dancing rendition of "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star"…but nothing happened.

"What's with this piece of junk?" PK frowned, whacking it against one of the music stands.

"Um, PK- you're not a Millennium Item holder, so it aint gonna work for you." SD told her.

"Well, that sucks. They really should put a label on this saying that so people don't go around making idiots of themselves." she replied.

"I'll make a mental note of that and tell the two psychos, okay?" SD said sarcastically.

"You do that- I won't remember anyways." PK shrugged, totally missing the sarcasm.

* * *

_**In the office…**_

"Hey Yami? You _do_ have the Rod, right?"

Marik turned from making faces at Isis, "Hmm? What? I thought you had it."

Both boys paled, "Shit."

* * *

"I'll take that, thank you." Isis said, plucking the Rod right out of PK's hands. 

"Hey! Give that back!" she whined.

Isis raised an eyebrow at the whining brunette, "It's not yours, so why should I?"

"Arigato, Isis-san." smirked SD, plucking the Millennium Rod right out of Isis's loose grip and running off.

"What the- hey! Get back here!"

* * *

"You go out and get it." Malik said. 

"No- you go out and get it." countered Marik.

"You."

"You."

"_You_."

"You!"

"You, infinity plus one, no adding."

"…Damn hikari."

Marik vanished from sight and went back into the Millennium Rod. A few gasps were heard from outside, and Malik smacked his head for not closing the blinds.

* * *

"Stay back! I'll use this thing!" SD threatened after being cornered by an irate Isis. 

_Now I know why those two are scared of her temper…_

Isis moved closer and SD pointed the Rod at her. It glowed and SD shreaked in surprise.

"I didn't do it!" she stuttered, still pointing the Rod at Isis.

"Holy Ra- you're an Item holder?"

"No! Damn thing's malfunct- I mean, yes indeed I am! Mwahahahaha! Fear me!"

SD let out an evil laugh that wasn't half bad- she had been practicing, after all- and Isis backed up. She thought Kaiba was supposed to be the owner of the Rod. So what was all this? The Rod gave out another glow of golden light and Isis shut her eyes.

"Feh. You wish, Blondie." Marik said, appearing from the Rod and grabbing it from her.

"Mine. Not yours. Got it?" he snarled, giving her a glare.

"Yessir…" SD mumbled.

"Marik…" growled Isis, "You wanna explain why you just appeared out of nowhere in front of a _classroom full of people! _Do you want your secret to get out or something?"

"Hehe- oops." he said before running back into the office.

SD sat pouting on the floor- the choir students had headed back into the choir room after gathering their needed musicians- and music could be heard flowing through the open doors.

_Set me free, your_

_Heaven's a lie…_

_Set me free with your love_

_Set me free_

_Yeah…_

"Crap! They started without me!" moaned SD, "That wasn't nice!"

"Well- they all kinda left after you went all creepy-evil-laughing-psycho on us. Not a bad laugh by the way. Needs a bit of work though." PK told her.

"Shut it." she snapped, looking over at the office, where Isis was banging on the window.

"Think we should help them?" PK asked.

"Which one- the boys or Miss PMS-ing Fortuneteller?"

PK laughed at SD's name for Isis, "The boys."

SD thought for a moment, "No- Marik took my shiny away."

"…right."

Isis gave up, and sent what PK and SD guessed were Arabic curses and death threats to the boys before leaving the room. A few minutes later Malik and Marik popped their heads out of the office, asked "Is she gone?", then came out.

"Now where'd that saxophone go?" mused Malik.

"Hey- I'm playing the saxophone!" argued Marik.

And once again, the Band room was filled with flying instruments, possessed minds, fighting, and the occasional yell for Malik or Marik as the two fought over a simple instrument that they could have borrowed a second one from another student.

"You know- we didn't have to do much to get them all riled up." SD noticed, pushing a random kid off his chair and leaning back. She decided not to go back to Choir.

"They basically did it all themselves." added PK, smirking and cheering Malik on.

"I wonder whose sax that is…" SD mused.

"Dunno- I hope it's Sylvia's." PK grinned, "Cause by the way they're going at each other, it's gonna be crushed."

"You really hate her, don't you?"

"…you're just now figuring this out?"

* * *

A little while later, the bell rang, Marik got the saxophone- but had to give it back to the student it belonged to, Malik was nursing a bump on his head, and SD and PK were plotting what to do for next class. 

As for Sylvia- PK noticed she was waking up, so she whacked her on the head and she was out like a light.

SD shook her head as the two walked out the door, "You have problems, PK. Anger management ones."

"Like you don't?"

* * *

SD27: That. Was. Long. 

PK13: Over your stomachache, SD?

SD27: Yep. For now. Sorry minna-san for the long wait on this chapter! It's been what-

GDP: 26 days since you last updated. Lazy.

SD27: ...hehe.

PK13: You waited that long?

SD27: I said I was sorry!

GDP: Just do the reviews…

* * *

Reviewer Replies: 

**_Alana-Star/SugarCat-_** Thanks for your review!

**_Jasmine Reinier-_** Thanks for your review! Hope Hiei's not too angry with you…lol. Hmm, I think I may be able to fit Saitou and Chou in here- can't make any promises though.

**_XxMidnightRosesxX-_** Thanks for your review! You're a pyro too? Yay for you!

GDP: God help us…

**_Ti-_** Hoped you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**_Nytingale- _**If we told you if Hiei and Kurama caught them, they'd kinda be dead, ne? So I think it's safe to say that the two pranksters got away…for now.

PK13: What you do mean, for now! I don't wanna die!

And yes- our chemistry class does have all that stuff in it, at least- mine and GDP's does. Thanks for reviewing!

**_Baka Basher-_** Glad you liked the chappie, thanks for reviewing!

**_Alexa Midori McClintock-Kaiba- _**Thanks for reviewing! You almost set your sensei's hair on fire! Lucky…me n GDP's sensei's bald, so we can't do that. May I ask how that almost happened? You've got my interest sparked…

GDP: Don't you dare tell her!

**_Jenika-_** Glad you love the story so far! Genius, eh? Lol. We know Fluffy's probably gonna kill us, so we're saving him for the end. You've never read/watched YYH or YGO? And you still understand this? Wow- nice to know we're doing a pretty clear job of getting this through. And yes- Kikyo must die! Us three are pretty much Kikyo bashers.

**_Shadowed Kitsune- _**Thanks for reviewing! But- YOU LIVE CLOSE TO EMERICK AND I WASN'T INFORMED?

PK13: hehe- my bad.

We'll have to put the rocket plan in motion, don't ask PK for help though. She's a goodie-goodie.

PK13: And proud of it, damn it!

And yes- you have first dibs on drawing the SD and Hiei's katana picture. Can't wait to see it!

**_AnmarRanma- _**Thanks so much for your reviews! We're your heroes? Wow- thanks! You're gonna use our ideas on the last day of school? Let us know how it goes- I'm already planning to pull the rocket one off. Glad you like the fic!

**_Supper Sailor Darkness- _**Thanks for the review! I like it when the bad guy gets away- I'm tired of the same old thing where the good guy always wins in the end. But will that be the case for this fic? Hmm- dunno yet.

**_GreenEyedFloozy- _**Thanks for the review! And thanks for killing off our flamer for us! You…you gave me a flamethrower? (teary-eyed) Thank you! Hehe- oh, how I can't wait 'til Monday…

**_TheFlameAlchemist- _**Thanks for the review!

**_Arano Honou- _**Glad you like this so much! Go ahead and put it in your C2. Thanks for reviewing!

**_TiNaBoBiNa17-_** Lily! (hugs) Glad you like it! I guess you stealing my notebook in science was a good thing. We have corrupted you! (evil laugh) hehe…um. Yes- the guy with the girly scream was based off of Jeff, I was wondering if you or Katie would catch that. Hmm- maybe me and Kevin can team up and hack into LC's computers. Get rid of that cheating thing for you, too. Oh- stop it with the loverly thing! Argh! And yes- all teachers should suffer the same fate as Yusuke…only we should whip them if they stop running or slow down. And I like Gardner- just not the subject she teaches… thanks for reviewing!

**_ComputerFreak101- _**Wow, another one of my favorite authoresses! I feel so loved! Glad you like this so much, and yes…if Hiei and Kurama catch me and PK, we're screwed.

GDP: (laughing)

That's why if we get caught, it'll be up to GDP to finish up this fic. Hah!

GDP: (choking sound) What?

The thing with the flamer I explained in my review to your Japanese Idol fic. Sorry for that again, but I just copy and pasted the flame and didn't read it over. Thanks for the review!

* * *

SD27: Holy Ra- 28 reviews. 

PK13: Wow.

SD27: My fingers hurt… TT.

PK13: Cry me a river and go drown yourself.

SD27: That's mine!

PK13: Well, anyways…

Ja ne, minna-san!

PsychoKitty13 and samuraiduck27


	7. Who Knew Art Class Could Be So Violent

**A Series of Unfortunate Substitutes-**

samuraiduck27 and PsychoKitty13

A/N- We're baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack…

PK13: You make it sound like that's a bad thing.

SD27: It's a miracle- I'm updating within a reasonable period of time!

PK13: right…13 days is reasonable?

SD27: For me, it is. Ooh- lotsa reviews this time as well!

PK13: And we got some newcomers. Replies are at the bottom, minna.

SD27: Yeah… onward!

DISCLAIMER: SD and PK don't own anything but the characters of the same name and the plot. Depressing, ne?

* * *

**NOTE: Just FYI- this story will have very irregular updates for the next month or so (as if they weren't already…) because of the fact that SD27 has miraculously made it into the Freshman play and has an insane amount of lines to learn. (50 something, minna!) That and practices, GS meetings, huge amounts of homework and studying for the end-of-year finals will make this fic have slow updates. Gomen- but it aint my fault. Also- it has been decided that this ficcie will have a total of 10, maybe 11 chapters. So, it seems that ASOUS is starting to come to a close… (cries) it should be finished by the time school's out, maybe earlier.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7- Who Knew Art Class Could Be So… Violent?**

SD and PK trudged their way to Art class- which wasn't so bad. But seeing at it was midday already… and the girls were cursed with the latest lunch hour… so you can see that the lack of food (or in SD's case sugar and caffeine) was making the two a bit slower than usual.

The two entered the room, grabbed their canvases from the large storage rack labeled "Hour 6" and sat down at their respective seats- which were very uncomfortable stools and very far away from each other. Apparently the teacher had enough sense to anticipate the trouble that the two of them, put near each other, with art supplies easily accessible, would cause. Smart cookie, that one was.

The students filed in a few at a time- this was really a laid back class, so there weren't really a lot of problems. The rules were few, don't yell, scream, misbehave, and the like. Otherwise it was pretty free range. They were working on paintings this week- anything you wanted to paint, do so- no points taken off for subject matter, the more creative, the better. The teacher'll be wanting to eat her words soon enough, that's for sure.

The bell rang and PK's favorite white haired bishounen came out of the back room- cleaning off his hands with a rag.

_Kuso… this is NOT good…_ _I really don't need to go prying her off of Ryou- not to mention the load of fan girls who'll be out for PK's blood…_SD thought frantically, sending a "move and you will regret it, you know that" look toward PK, who was slowly getting out of her seat, and now gave SD a sheepish look before sitting back in her seat and pouting childishly.

"Well, hello everyone." Ryou smiled cheerily.

"Hello." muttered the half dead class- also suffering from lack of energy.

Ryou shrugged it off- understanding completely what was going on. "Alright- you're going to be basically just finishing up your paintings since your teacher isn't here. Odd how so many of them are gone, ne?"

_Yeah…real odd._ PK thought, focusing on her work- still deciding whether or not getting killed by SD was a big enough risk for glomping the poor British boy.

The look on SD's face that PK noticed she was giving her- apparently SD had an uncanny ability to read PK's mind, or maybe she was just being paranoid- proved otherwise. Messing with SD was not a good thing, and messing with a caffeine withdrawal effected one was just like wearing a sign reading 'dismember me please'.

No- definitely not the best time to get her aggravated.

* * *

After a few minutes of watching the class work, or trying not to notice the sideways glances he was receiving from many of the students for various reasons, (adoring from the chicks except for SD and jealously/anger/curiosity -how many albinos are you ever going to see?- from the guys) Ryou decided to go around and see what the students were actually working on.

Nothing really special or out of the ordinary, it seemed. A car, landscapes, flowers, still life… the usual. He went around, smiled his polite little smile at the artist, gave tips, pointers, praise, etc. and ignored the blushes and stares. That is…until he got to a certain raving fangirl's artwork…

PK has been working on her painting for forever. She had started it at home about a month ago and had brought it to school for her project. And now that she had her muse in the same room as her- and coming her way, she noted- she'd finally been able to add the delicate finishing touches the painting required.

Ryou came up behind PK, his usual cheery grin on his face. His eyes widened and grin slipped a fraction or two.. or five… when he took a good look at her artwork.

"D'ya like it?" she asked, eyes hopeful and fangirl instincts demanding she squeeze the life out of the white-haired youth in front of her.

The picture was of a bruised, bloody figure with delicate, white angel wings coming out of his back. They were tipped with blood, and falling apart, white feathers flying around in the frame. The boy gave a pitying look to something outside of the edges of the canvas, and his white hair was streaked with splashes of red as well. But the thing that really creeped out Ryou was the large Millennium Ring carved into his chest in all of its bloody glory.

* * *

(A/N: PK really does draw pics like this… I just elaborated a bit and mixed a few of her pieces together. The M.R. thing I saw on this pic PK has as her screensaver.)

* * *

Needless to say…Ryou was more than a bit shocked. It was truly an amazing work of art- very detailed, original, and scarily lifelike. But the fact that the figure was almost an exact twin of himself was unnerving.

"It's…very nice! Good detailing, wonderful shading…um, yes." he stuttered, moving on to the next painting.

PK beamed at Ryou's back, not even rendering the effect her painting had had on him. She returned to work, ignoring the numerous glances getting sent her way. Ryou had said barely anything to them, after all.

SD's was the last one Ryou looked at. Originally, he was going to start with her- seeing as she was the closest to the desk- but the way she was stabbing the canvas with her brush and adopting an insane grin and dark laugh reminding one slightly of his Yami… he decided to leave her for last.

He walked up to SD's station, but halted as the otaku's gaze focused on him and changed from the malicious grin to a cheery, warm smile directed at him before back to the grin in a split second and resuming her work in stabbing the canvas.

_That can't be good…I've seen 'Kura do that too many times before._ he thought, steeling himself for another "PK-ish" painting.

Ryou raised an eyebrow when he saw SD's work. It was… different, to say the least. Not as graphic as PK's, but Ryou found it entertaining. His yami must've been rubbing off on him.

SD's work was of a post-apocalyptic scene, the basic blood red sky, ash and blacked earth all around, large red sun in the sky… city on fire. A group of five girls sat on top of a mound of corpses, weapons in their hands suggesting that they had done the deed and by the looks on their faces, were _damn_ proud of it. Sadistic smiles, evil grins, and smirks all around- except for the one in the middle, who seemed to be laughing her head off.

"Great, ne?" SD sighed, adding some detailing to one of the corpses- not stabbing the canvas for once- that bore an uncanny resemblance to Yami.

Ryou had to admit, like PK, the girl had talent. Taking a closer look- he noticed that one of the five looked exactly like SD- the manically laughing one brandishing a pair of flamethrowers- and one also resembled the girl with the angel painting; she held a bloody dagger and the Millennium Ring shone around her neck. How the two of them knew about the Items was beyond him.

The corpses were detailed as well; some bore resemblances to people he interacted with- Yami, Isis, Marik, and to his slight amusement, Anzu- and a black-haired man with a mask covering the lower half of his face that oddly enough, had a pair on minute glasses perched on them, plus a few other people he didn't know.

* * *

(A/N: Plushie of your favorite bishounen- or bishoujo- to whoever can guess the corpse we described! Hint: He's a villain from YYH… and Kurama lovers loathe him immensely. At least… the ones we know do.)

* * *

He let out a slight laugh as he viewed the painting. Like most of the people he knew- he thought of Anzu as a dancing-obsessed friendship freak who didn't know when to keep her mouth shut. But, being the polite young man he is, never gave any outward signs of dislike towards the girl.

SD followed his gaze to the deceased Anzu and grinned, "I'm thinking of having her leg cut off… can't dance without a leg, ne? Then again, she's _dead_…"

The albino looked a little surprised at the suggestion- how did she know so much about Anzu?- but then again, she knew about the Items as well… and the fact that quite a few of the Item holders were in the building, so one of them could have told her. Still didn't explain how well she painted her…

_Unless that…that friendship freak is here as well! _

Shugging it off, he pulled an empty seat up to SD's easel and gave her tips on finishing up the corpses of Anzu, and surprisingly "that Pharaoh's" as he said.

"'Kura must be rubbing off on ya, eh Ryou?" SD commented, adding some more red to the severed stump of Anzu's leg that was sticking out of the pile.

Ryou looked at her, "You've met him?"

"Hehe… we've met. Great guy, that 'Kura…" she replied, a bit of sarcasm creeping into her words.

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" he sighed, "Add some more here- it's too blood heavy on that side."

"Oh- thanks. And it's probably because we came out of the office unscathed, happy, and got along rather well with your yami?" she told him.

"We?"

"Oh! Me 'n PK, of course." she shrugged, pointing to the girl in the painting, "Speaking of PK…"

SD stood up, went on her tiptoes so she could see above her easel, and glared at an irate, slighting growling PK across the room; who, like the majority of the females in the room, was sending her angry and/or jealous looks.

"Stop growling at me, will ya PK!" she yelled, "It's not like I'm over here Frenching the guy or planning to elope with him or anything! He's just helping me with my Ra-damned painting, that's all! So get over it!"

The class looked at the girl in shock for a minute- can we say anger management, anyone?

"You're not really planning to do that kinda stuff, are ya, Rae?" a guy piped up.

SD turned to him, voice dripping with sarcasm and annoyance, "No. Actually, we're really figuring out when the best time to go sneak out of here and find the nearest broom closet would be."

She then dumped a can of orange paint on the boy's head, "Of course not, you dolt! Ugh- I don't even like him that way!" she added a splash of green to the human canvas, "And my name's SD, damn it!"

After once again recovering from a good amount of shock- SD plus no caffeine equals easily pissed off vertically challenged 15 year old, after all- the class started laughing hysterically at the poor guy.

_The one time I get a class with a girl who doesn't have an interest in me and she turns out to be a psycho… lovely. _Ryou thought, sighing and giving SD a weak smile as she returned to her station.

PK was laughing as hard as the others, but went back into a sullen mood as SD walked back to her painting and gave a satisfied smirk to Ryou, who returned it with a smile. SD noticed and rolled her eyes; PK could be so stubborn sometimes. Geez- she was acting as if she was his girlfriend or something! PK, not SD, that is…

"PK…" she sighed, coming over and smirking at her painting before returning to talking to her, "Geez- nothing to get upset over. I don't like the guy- you know that. He's too…goody-goody for my tastes."

"What's wrong with being a goody-goody?" PK asked, still a little bitter, plus there was the fact that she was a goody-goody herself.

"Nothing- it's just… they're not my type. Ryou's not my type."

"Better a goody-goody than an icy bastard." muttered PK, taking offence from SD's comments and earlier things.

"What's that supposed to mean?" SD countered, anger building.

(A/N: Fight! Fight! Fight!)

"Nothing." she said innocently.

"I don't think that was nothing, you baka." the blonde replied icily, eyes narrowing.

"Ahou." PK said, sticking her tongue out.

SD clenched her fists, "Teme!"

PK threw down her palette and brush- glaring down the few inches difference between the two, "Stupid blonde_ midget_!"

Now, for those of you who don't know- never, by any means, call SD a midget. Or stupid. She will go psycho on you. She doesn't even like hearing the word- or saying it. She refers to it as "The 'M' Word".

* * *

"You didn't just say that… you… you…" SD stuttered before grabbing the palette from the ground and throwing it in PK's face. A mix of black, red, and white paint was covering PK's face- making her look like a clown.

(A/N: No! Not the clowns! Evvvvvvvvvvvvvvil, that they are…)

PK wiped the paint off her face- a look of anger masking the one of surprise as she took a thing of pink paint and hurled it at the girl- only for SD's eyes to widen and duck as it was thrown; it only caught the side of her head instead of getting all over her clothes and face. But it was pink… and as everyone knows, pink is the color of evil. And SD hates pink.

Soon the two were in the middle of the ring of easels, kicking and hitting each other, pulling on their hair and calling out random insults.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Jerry, Jerry, Jerry…"

"Kick her ass, PK!"

"Go Rae! …I mean SD!"

The class was really getting into it- supplying the two with bottles of paint, glue, brushes… it was rather exciting after all. Ryou was trying to get the two to stop, but of course- he wasn't heard or was ignored. When it was really starting to get out of hand… i.e.- bloody lips and stinging slaps… Ryou turned to his last resort.

* * *

/Yami…I need some help here/

# Huh? Oh- what is it now, Hikari? #

/Can you break up a fight here for me- it's getting out of hand./

# Why would I do that?#

/It's not one you'd enjoy- just two girls beating the crap out of each other and flinging paint around./

#Sounds amusing to me… girls whaling on each other you say? That's odd…#

/The girls were odd to begin with. You'd probably like them, though. A sadist who has a strong dislike for the Pharaoh and Anzu- and one who's the same way…but happens to be a fan girl of mine./

#… they wouldn't happen to have dyed hair and call each other by odd two-letter names would they?#

/SD and PK… you've met, I assume./

# Yeah- helped me out nicely. Guess I'll help you; those two can kill each other yet, I have another prank I want to play on the Pharaoh.#

* * *

Ryou sighed and Bakura took over his hikari's body for a moment.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND STOP WHATEVER THE HELL YOU'RE DOING!" he yelled.

" 'Kura! Hey!" PK greeted, pausing in the fighting.

"Yeah…hey." added SD, nursing a bruise on her head.

"What in Ra's name are you two bakas doing?" he inquired.

"Nuthin… We're just…"

SD got cut off as the bell rang. Everyone shrugged, put their materials away and headed out the door. SD and PK talking and laughing with each other as if nothing had ever happened.

"Ooh- that looked like it hurt. Gomen, PK."

"No prob- that actually was kind of fun. You got paint on your cheek."

"And you have some all over your pants."

"So do you- lucky for us we left our coats in our lockers."

"I'd kill you if anything got on my precious coat."

"Ditto, SD, ditto."

Ryou regained control over his body and blinked.

He groaned, "I swear, I'll never understand women…especially ones with mental problems like them."

* * *

A/N: w00t! Another chappie done! (does a little happy-dance)

PK13: …yeah. But Ryou was scared of me!

SD27: You'll get over it. Here you go- (gives Ryou plushie to PK)

PK13: (runs off Ra knows where)

SD27: Okay- time for reviews! Wow- we have 13? Go us!

* * *

_**Reviewer Replies:**_

**AmnarRanma- **(laughs hysterically) love those ideas… mind if I borrow them? No, we didn't get in trouble over a prank… it was the fact my grades were beginning to slip a bit and the fact that me and PK are… easily distracted. Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this!

**Nytingale- **Thanks for the review- glad you loved the fight between Marik and Malik! I'd bet on Malik… and hopefully not lose cause I gots no money to back it up with. How 'bout you , PK?

PK13: (still distracted by Ryou plushie)

…never mind.

**ComputerFreak101-** Hiei? Where! (looks around frantically) hope he doesn't find me either… thanks so much for your review! Glad you loved it- and see! Only 13 days this time- not 26! lol. Glad you reposted Japanese Idol… love that fic!

**Jasmine Reinier-** Thanks for reviewing! I don't think we'll ever find that flamer… but if we do, I'll make sure to leave a piece of him for you to slice up, k? I decided that your Wolfie-chan'll make a slight appearance next chappie, so you'll have to hold on a bit longer. Glad you loved this- hope this one was just as good!

**Mew Koshou-** Thanks for reviewing! But… if anyone gets the M. Rod, it'll be me. lol. Hope you liked this one as well!

**TiNaBoBiNa17-** (whacks you over head) STOP IT WITH THE DAMN LOVERLY THING! ARGH! Hehe… anger management, I know. Love ya, Lilz- so don't hurt me.

PK13: Go ahead! Hurt her! I wanna see some blood!

SD27: (glares) Hey PK… look! It's Ryou! In leather!

PK13: (rushes off without realizing it's a distraction)

Sorry you got your computer and stuff taken from you. That really sucks. (gives hug) Hope you liked this chapter, mi amiga.

**Baka Basher-** Thanks for your review! And next chapter, both the RK and the IY people should be showing up, so you'll have to hang tight for a few more weeks or so. Hoped you liked this one!

**GreenEyedFloozy- **OMG… we love your quote! Gomen… but we have officially stolen it and now use it on a regular basis. Rights go to you though if people ask where we got it! Don't feel guilty for not reviewing… I'm the one should be guilty for not updating.

PK13: Not my fault…I don't type up this stuff.

SD27: Yeah… that's my job since you type too slow. Hope you liked this one as well! Thanks for reviewing!

**Supper Sailor Darkness-** Thanks for your review! And yes… Gravitation is a good series. Shonen-ai/ yaoi though, so if you don't like that stuff I'd advise you to stay away from it. You can help us destroy all schools! We need all the help we can get! But you can't have the Rod… that's mine, ya hear! Once I figure out how to get it away from those psycho Ishtars…

**Alexa Midori McClintock-Kaiba-** …you went to Japan? Lucky! I wanna go! Hope you had fun! (uses flamethrower on anime choir) I hate that song… so Ra-damned annoying. Lol- sounds like your science class is very entertaining as well. Thanks much for reviewing!

**XxMidnightRosesxX**- Thanks for reviewing! Ugh… memory lapses. That sucks. I hate it when that happens. Hope you liked this one!

**Orlandie-** Thanks for the reviews! So glad you liked this! Yes… Emerick is like that. (mumbles various things about the SOB) hehe… yeah! SD's just like one of your bff's? Odd… scarily odd. She's a reviewer too? (looks around suspiciously) That's only a coincidence, I swear! LOL. Hope you liked this one!

* * *

SD27: Weeeeeeeeeeeeell… looks like another chapter has come to an end.

PK13: Hey SD- I still haven't found Ryou. Where'd he go?

SD27: (smacks head) baka neko…

PK13: (glares) what the hell is that supposed to mean?

SD27: hehe… bye now. (runs off)

PK13: That…that… ugh! Anyways… please read and review, we'd appreciate it much.

Jore ai, minna!

PsychoKitty13 and samuraiduck27


	8. Blasts From The Past

**A Series of Unfortunate Substitutes-**

Samuraiduck27 and PsychoKitty13

A/N- Hello, minna!

PK13: Oh no… she's on coffee…

SD27: And guess what! It's only been… um… a small amount of days since I last posted! (big caffeine-induced smile)

PK13: How much have you had this time, SD?

SD27: … not much…

PK13: …

SD27: Fine! 5-6 cups, ya happy!

PK13: (sighs) you really need help.

SD27: I know… and lets see- wow! Geez, got a lot of reviews in a small amount of time.

PK13: No… really?

SD27: (totally missing sarcasm) Yeah- just look at the numbers! Anywho, replies are at the bottom; enjoy the chapter and please review everyone!

PK13: We'd like to hit 100 by the end of the fic, we're already at 78 and if we could get 100...

SD27: We'd be über happy! Anyways… ONWARD!

DISCLAIMER: SD and PK do not own anything but SD, PK, and the plot of this fic. Anything recognizable is not ours, though we do wish it could be…

* * *

**Chapter 8- Blasts From the Past**

PK and SD, after heading to PK's locker and running at the speed of…however fast they could run past the History room, were sulking on their way to Health class. If there was one teacher that would not be affected by the anime takeover, it would be Komara. Out of the entire year, he had only been gone once- and that was because of a teacher's conference. But, if he _was_ gone… who would replace him?

"Hope it's Youko…" sighed PK.

"Betcha it's not though, I doubt he'd teach Health- doesn't really seem like the kind of guy who'd be up to it. Besides- he's a perv, would you _really _want him teaching Health?" replied SD.

"…Yes, yes I would." she said, a big grin on her face.

As SD sweatdropped, the two stopped in front of the Health room, stopping before buttoning up their coats- PK regretting altering hers to give it shorter sleeves for once- because Komara always kept his room at about 45° , regardless of the outside temperatures.

They headed into the room, PK taking her seat in the back and SD in her newly assigned seat in the front row, center seat. That was the price to pay for sleeping in class one too many times. They did, indeed, have a sub in this class- but they didn't know who he was because at the moment, said 'teacher' was sleeping at the desk, face down.

"Ooh- slacker of a subbie." commented PK, throwing her things down with a thump and going up with SD and inspecting the sub.

Whoever he was, he had short, black hair that was just long enough to hold in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, gold earrings in one ear, and wore an indigo shirt under a black waist-length leather jacket. A pair of faded blue jeans completed the outfit, and what looked like little blueish-purple beads were poking out from underneath the coat-sleeve.

"I'd know this guy anywhere…"muttered SD, poking the man.

"Miroku teaching Health class, I should have known." sighed PK in response.

"Almost as bad as Youko…" added SD.

The bell rang and the two took their seats, waiting for the hentai monk to wake up with the sound of the loud, annoying bell. But to their, and most of the class's surprise, he just stirred and grumbled something under his breath before returning to his nap.

Deciding that a sleeping sub was better than an alert one, the class didn't bother trying to wake Miroku up…that is, until he started snoring… _loudly._

After bearing it for about 10 minutes, a kid named Kyle got fed up and threw a wad of paper at Miroku's head, hitting the monk and waking him up.

"Demons!" he yelled sleepily, bolting half-way out of his seat before realizing that the class was staring at him oddly and/or trying not to laugh at him.

"Ano…um…hello, everyone. I'm Miroku and I'll be your substitute for today. Mr. Komara left his lesson book here, so we'll be studying…" he flipped through the slightly drool covered pages and grinned, "Sex education and abstinence."

SD banged her head on the desk, and in the back, PK did as well.

_Komara is _so_ dead when he gets back…_ was the unanimous thought going through the two girls' heads.

"Okay- everyone read Section 1, and after that we're going to do a little role playing game."

_He's probably gonna pull his famous line on every girl in the entire class…_PK thought as she got her book out from her bag and began to read.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, the class had finished and Miroku had told them to put their books away.

"Okay, class. We're gonna do one of those acting things where you guys are going to practice abstinence. I'll need a lovely lady volunteer to join me up front, so do we have any takers?"

The class was silent and looked extremely bored- when was the lunch bell gonna ring?

"None?" he asked, "Well then, I'll just have to pick one out myself."

His gaze focused on the nearest girl- which by unfortunate luck, happened to be SD.

"How about you…"

SD sent him a pointed glare that said 'pick me and I'll personally make it so you never father children'. Miroku sweatdropped and moved on to the only other girl in the front row- a blond, cheerleader type who was too busy doodling little hearts with her and her boyfriend's initials in them to notice.

Miroku walked over to the girl's desk, took her hands in his, smiled impishly and gave her his trademark pickup line.

"Would you consider bearing my children?"

The girl blushed and looked embarrassed- Miroku made it look like he was asking her for real. (He was, but she doesn't know that…)

"Ummm…no?" she stuttered.

Unfortuately for the lecherous monk, the cheerleader's boyfriend happened to have the same class as his girlfriend, and was sitting right next to her. And it didn't help much that he was one of those jealous types either.

"Hey, man- back off!" he snarled, getting up and punching Miroku in the face- sending him sprawling to the ground.

The students gasped, "ooh"-ed, and laughed at the sight, though it was the boy who had done it that looked at Miroku in shock.

"Oh shit…I am so dead." he said, before trying to help the monk up.

Miroku though, used to fighting demons, getting slapped by women on a regular basis, and basically many forms of pain, took it as nothing- although it did sting a little.

PK called out from the back, "Can you do that again? I wasn't paying attention." even though she had, but liked seeing people getting their butts kicked.

Miroku looked horrified at the thought, the cheerleader gave her boyfriend the okay if he wanted to- she thought it was sweet how he stood up for her- and Miroku's ass was saved by the perfect timing of the lunch bell.

He practically ran out of there- possibly to find more young ladies to use his line on- while the rest of the class filed out after him.

* * *

SD and PK met up with Katie at lunch and grabbed their usual table, which they also shared with a few other people. They looked at what was on the menu, and decided to head in the line selling tacos that day.

"Mmmmmm…tacos!" said SD, doing a little happy dance.

"I love tacos!" added PK.

The three got into the serving area, only to be surprised with a bunch of very familiar faces running around the area- bring trays of food in and out…and for the most part, arguing.

"No…no way!" squealed SD.

"Crap- think we're gonna have to restrain her?" muttered Katie.

"Most likely…" added PK, keeping a firm grip on SD's shoulder.

The lunch room was being run by the entire Kenshin-gumi, plus Tae, Tsubame, and Saitou- for some odd reason. Sano was flipping out from all the electronic heating systems, the stoves, and the cash registers, Yahiko and Saitou were taunting him about it while Kaoru served the food off to the students that Tae and Tsubame brought out. Kenshin was working the registers, since Sano refused to go near them, and looked as if he was on his last nerve- what with the yelling, the getting used to working with the register, the comments on his scar, Saitou and Sano fighting and him having to break them up, and the fact that Saitou was even there to begin with. (A/N: teehee… I have this mental image of an angry and twitching Kenshin wearing an apron and a hairnet…)

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Kenshin yelled, eyes glowing amber as he finally snapped.

The entire line and the RK characters looked at the mild-mannered red-head in shock. SD looked fearful- this wasn't good.

"Hn. Keep your temper in check, Battousai." Saitou smirked at the redhead, making him glare.

And once again, the fighting broke out once more… only to end up with Kenshin joining in the yelling- very unlike him- and Kaoru finally pulling out her Bokken of DOOM and knocking out Sano, Yahiko, and giving both Kenshin and Saitou large bumps on the head. Kaoru got some clapping from the students, and complaints of how the line was taking too long to move. A few threats shut them up.

SD, PK, and Katie just watched in amusement and awe as this was going on.

"Hey, what can I get you?" Kaoru asked the three when it was their turn in line.

"Taco lunch, please." said PK.

"Same here- no fruit though." Katie replied.

"Tacos, but-" SD started.

**CRASH!**

"Yahiko-chan! Are you okay?"

"Don't call me little!"

"Hey now- don't yell at her, ya whiny punk!"

Kaoru, SD, PK, and Katie looked behind Kaoru to see Tsubame watching on in concern as a lettuce covered Yahiko was nursing a bruised head given to him by Sano. Both guys were yelling at each other… until Kaoru turned to them with a suspiciously sweet smile before knocking them out once again.

"Now what did you say you wanted?" sighed Kaoru.

"T..tacos, and no cheese or fruit on the side please." answered SD.

* * *

After tearing away SD from the registers… or maybe we should say more like the interactions between a certain redhead, rooster head, and former Wolf of Mibu… they finally got to the table.

"So who's your sub, Katie?" inquired SD while PK dove into her tacos.

"Ugh… PK, that's gross. Oh! I've got this weird guy with green skin and pointed ears. Says his friends did it as a prank… think his name starts with a P or something. Everyone's been laughing about it. Calling him "Mr. Alien" and stuff. Kinda sad, yet very funny." Katie shrugged.

As she was talking, SD dove into her tacos as well; though she had a little bit more table manners than her brunette counterpart.

"Pwikawo?" SD said, mouth full of food.

The two, plus a few of the others who were sitting at the table with them, gave SD a grossed out look.

"Hehe… gomen. I mean, Piccolo? That one dude from DBZ?" SD apologized.

Both girls gave her a "huh?" look and SD rolled her eyes, "Never mind."

"So… who's subbing for Komara?" Katie asked, pretending not to know SD as she ate.

PK smirked, "Miroku."

"Ooh- feel bad for you. 'Specially since you guys started the sex chapter today." Katie replied.

"Don't remind me…" SD frowned, "But, it was kind of funny seeing Miroku get hit in the face."

"What? He got hit in the face? Who did it? I wanna know!"

* * *

"Okay… it seems that Mr. Komara had a few movies scheduled for when you guys came back from lunch." Miroku said as the bell rang.

Both SD and PK noticed the large amount of slap marks covering the monk's face. Men like him just won't learn…

"Is it porn?" a Random Male Student in the front row asked.

Miroku, not knowing what the hell the kid was talking about- he's from Feudal Japan, remember- just nodded his head, thinking it was the right thing to do.

"No way! Really?"

"…let's just watch the movie."

With a little bit of difficulty, Miroku managed to get the tape in the slot and turn on the TV. After all- he should've been pretty used to it after going through the same procedure about 6 times already that morning.

To the Random Male Student's and a few other RMS's in the room's disappointment, the movie was not a porn tape, but rather a very… interesting tape about some lady who goes to schools and talks about AIDS, HIV, and STD's. She had the most annoying, loud voice in the world.

Didn't help much that Miroku couldn't figure out how to turn the volume down. PK swore her ears were starting to bleed.

Miroku must have felt the same way as he fumbled with the TV controls and managed to overload the system- causing the VCR to spark and the TV to let out a ear-deafening round of white noise.

"Argh! Shut the bloody thing off!" PK yelled, moving up there, pushing Miroku out of the way, bending down, and trying to undo the damage he had started.

Soon the VCR and the TV had been shut off, and PK had dealt Miroku a good sized blow to the chin. Mental note: never turn your back to Miroku and bend down. Bad idea.

"Baka hentai… should've killed him, but noo… I'd get expelled…" PK muttered as she sat back in her seat, glowing crimson from embarrassment and anger.

SD couldn't help but let out a tiny laugh at her friend as she passed by, earning her a vicious poke to the shoulder.

"PK… that hurt! Meanie…" SD whined, clutching her arm and pouting.

PK just glared at her and growled.

"Fine, be that way… jerk." SD muttered, knowing it was all in fun and that by the end of class they'd go on as if nothing had happened, though SD's arm would more than likely still hurt and she'd complain about it.

"Okay then… looks like you guys are off the hook for today. Um… free period?" Miroku said, unsure of what to do next since he didn't want to try his hand at fixing the VCR and TV.

The class did a little cheering thingy in approval and almost instantly, at least 5 MP3 and CD players were out, 10 students exchanged seats, and a group of kids in the back row were gathered and playing poker. The classroom got noisy very fast.

* * *

About ten minutes later, a loud roar came from outside the Health classrooms and the students' gazes shifted towards the door- where a huge mob was forming.

"What the hell's going on?" muttered SD to PK, who shrugged.

A brunette boy stood up from his seat and went to the door and opened it. He stuck his head out and after a second or two, yelled out "Fight!"

Almost the entire class got up and looked out the door- two guys were fighting right outside the Health room and a ring of students had surrounded them, cheering one or the other on.

"All right, all right, everyone back off." Miroku said, pushing his way through. He went out into the hall, looked at the fight, and instead of breaking it up like one would have thought, he shrugged, came back into the room and said,

"I'm betting on the short kid."

The class looked at him as if he was nuts, and then looked back out the door as a few teachers, a principal, and two security guards came running down the hall to break up the fight. As the students were shepherded back to the lunch room, one of the teachers- the other Health teacher, Ms. Fitzgerald- saw Miroku peeking out of the room and started berating him for just standing there and watching.

* * *

(A/N: This really happened last month- the students involved in it got really beat up. Blood on the ground and officers having to break apart the huge mob. I was in the Health room when it happened, so was GDP.

GDP: Unfortunately, the sub wouldn't let us go out and see it, though she did say she'd bet on the short kid in the fight. _She _went out and looked at it though.

SD27: And the doors to the Health room really aren't the best ones to look out of.)

* * *

The students in the room all laughed and "ooh"-ed at the sight of him cowering under the gaze of a woman half his height and size. But then again- Ms. Fitz could be an evil, evil woman when she wanted to…

After the mob had gone and things were quiet in the halls once again, Miroku came back in the room with a traumatized looked on his face. No slap mark though- apparently he had enough brains not to try to pick up the Health teacher. Getting severely yelled at by Fitz was something no student wanted to go through. So it's safe to say that even though it was as funny as hell, SD and PK couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the guy.

Then the bell rang once again…

* * *

SD27: Meh- I didn't really like this one. Didn't come out the way I wanted it to.

PK13: Sorry to hear that- but at least it's up!

SD27: Yeah. And it's official everyone, ASOUS will have exactly 10 chapters.

PK13: Which means two more, not counting this one.

SD27: Plushies of your favorite bishies go out to the following: **AnmarRanma, Nytingale, Maeleana, Black Spell, and SilverGriffen **for guessing correctly in saying that the corpse described in SD's painting from Ch. 7 was Karasu from YYH. Yay for you!

PK13: Here's the review replies, we gots about 14 this time… go us!

SD27: C'mon guys- we need 12 more to hit 100!

* * *

_**Reviewer Replies**_

**KrazieKim522-** Well, well, lookie who we have here… hello sister deariest! I'm actually surprised you read this, let alone liked it. Am I corrupting you? lol. Yes… you'll make your appearance next chappie… don't worry. And the reason you seem random in my quotes section is that most of the time you are random. But there's nothing wrong with that. Hope you liked this one…

**AnmarRamna-** Thanks for reviewing! Here's your Hiei plushie- enjoy. (gives you chibi Hiei plushie) Well, me 'n PK fight a lot… not as bad as in the last chapter, but we kick each other and poke each other viciously, but we know it's all in fun. Right PK?

PK13: Sure… though I don't think it's fun. (pouts)

SD27: … hehe. Here. (gives chibi Bakura plushie) I'm sorry.

PK13: Kawaii! (hugs plushie)

Thanks again for reviewing, hoped you liked this chapter as well!

**Nytingale-** Thanks for reviewing! So far, there's gonna be one more class coming up and an epilogue-type chapter. I don't wanna ruin it for anyone, so you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out who the last teachers will be. Hope you liked this one!

**Maeleana-** Thanks for reviewing- we wholeheartedly agree with you on Karasu. If he was real and still alive, we would have hunted him down long ago and tortured him until insanity and then killed him.

PK13: We really don't like him…

SD27: Yep. Hope you liked this chapter!

**Ryushi Nagami-** Thanks for correcting us on that. My mind doesn't work too well late at night. Hope you liked this chapter!

**Computerfreak101- **Hell yeah- we hate the Pharaoh and the friendship freak with a passion! As for the prank 'Kura wants SD and PK to do… there's not gonna be one. I just had to throw in something there. That and he's not gonna be very happy with the two girls in future chapters. You'll find out why soon enough. I still can't believe JI got deleted AGAIN! Ugh- whoever keeps doing that will pay, I swear! Why can't they just tell you instead of getting it taken down? I think it depends on the offences you have broken before you get booted off the site. Not sure about that. Oh, and if anyone tries to take down JI again, here's something for you (gives anti-flame spray) to help keep away flamers! Though since I made it, I doubt it works very well… hehe. (gives flamethrower) in case of emergencies… (big grin) Hoped you liked this chapter, thanks for reviewing!

**Black Spell-** Thanks for reviewing! Yeah- the DT fight with Kurama and Karasu kicked ass! Best fight in the entire series! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

**Mew Koshou-** Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, we noticed that- though in our school there's like… maybe 15 of us. And in a school of 4000 + kids, that's not a lot. Hoped you liked this chappie!

**XxMidnightRosesxX-** Thanks for reviewing, hoped you liked this chapter! Sorry, but we've got the last few chappies planned out, and we won't be able to fit in any Tenshi Muyo characters. Ra… it's been forever since I've watched Tenshi Muyo…

**GreenEyedFloozy-** Thanks much for reviewing! Glad you liked it! Poor Ryou indeed… PK's still a little upset that she scared Ryou off…

PK13: Little would be an understatement, SD…

SD27: ANYwho, that quote's Jasmine Reinier's? Meh- still a good quote never the less. Hope you liked this chappie!

**SilverGriffen- **(gives Duke plushie) Enjoy! Sorry, but we won't be having Duke show up. The last chapters are planned, and he's not part of them. Gomen! Thanks for reviewing, we hope you liked this chapter!

**Shadowed Kitsune-** Gomen! I know there was a fight and you weren't there… so sorry! (gives Riku plushie) friends? lol. Karasu teaching Art Club… with so many Kurama fans in there… oh the possibilities. (evil grin) Too bad this has only got two chappies left. Me and PK have been toying around with the idea for some deleted scenes though. Maybe you'd like to chase Karasu around with a katana or something? Hope you liked this one, thanks for reviewing!

**Ira Onasi-** Thanks so much for reviewing! Glad you liked it and found it so funny! Hope you liked this one!

**Supper Sailor Darkness-** Thanks for reviewing! You can't have the Rod! It's mine, damn it! Go ahead and turn PK into a mind puppet, see if I care! And you can't rule the world, we're already planning to do that! But, we'll let you help!

PK13: WTH? YOU'RE GONNA LET HER DO THAT TO ME?

SD27: (mumbles) not like she has a mind for SSD to control…

PK13: Excuse me?

SD27: Nothing, PK-chan! Thanks for reviewing- hoped you liked this chapter!

**TiNaBoBiNa17-** PK's gonna kill you for writing on her copy of chapter 7, so I'd watch out if I were you…

PK13: (sharpening katana) Oh Lily…

SD27: Anywho, glad you liked it, and yes- you and Kyle shall be in Ch.9, so get off my back! Hoped you liked this chapter!

* * *

SD27: Whew… that was a lot of typing.

PK13: (has dressed up her Ryou and Bakura plushies in little suits and has pulled out one that looks oddly like her in a wedding dress) Yeah… lotsa typing…

SD27: (sweatdrops) PK, PK, PK… Anywho, please read and review, minna! We'd really appreciate it!

PK13: Yep! Now where was I…

SD27: Gimme those!

PK13: No! You gave them to me, so they're mine!

(fighting is heard throughout authoress space)

Ja ne, minna-san!

PsychoKitty13 and samuraiduck27


	9. Why You Don't Want Certain People or Dem...

**A Series of Unfortunate Substitutes-**

samuraiduck27 and PsychoKitty13

A/N: Hello, minna!

PK13: Ditto!

SD27: We're back with the second to last chappie of ASOUS… hard to believe that it's almost over.

PK13: Yeah. But for all you inquiring minds… THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!

SD27: It's gonna be, how should I say it… a lot different, though.

PK13: Still gonna be lotsa pranks and stuff, but there actually will be a plot to the next one!

SD27: Hopefully. We'll give you guys a teaser at the end of Chapter 10, okies?

PK13: I'm still having a hard time grasping the fact that this one was so popular.

SD27: Yeah. Very true. Well, looks like we are very close to 100 reviews, minna…

PK13: Let's see if we can make it! The score's up to about 97 as of now!

SD27: So review, review, review!

GDP: (pops out of nowhere and tackles SD and PK) Yes! Finally! It's my chapter!

SD27: Xx… oh yeah… I forgot about having Se-

PK13: (covers up SD's mouth) No spoiling it, now…

DISCLAIMER: SD and PK own nothing but SD and PK. They don't even own the computers they use on a daily basis. Those belong to their parents who limit their times to a measly few hours a day. GDP owns the OC Katie. The OC Lily belongs to TiNaBoBiNa17. They made us put them in here on pain of torture. So you lawyers, don't sue; and now you three can't hurt us. ONWARDS!

* * *

**Chapter 9- Why You Don't Want Certain People… or Demons… as Lifeguards**

SD and PK were heading through the halls quite quickly. They had to go all the way from the Freshman Center- at the very end of the school- to the Pool, which was all the way at the other end. In 6 minutes. With lots of crowds.

Now, for SD and PK, Pool was actually not very bad for them- seeing as they didn't have to swim. They took Pool in summer school, that way they didn't have to take it during the school year. How could there be a downside to that?

Oh yeah… the teachers and their parents practically had to blackmail the two into being lifeguards for the last hour class. The school was running short on upperclassman that wanted to do the job. So SD and PK were forced into doing it. At least it was a rather easy job. You just sat around and watched the class go through their laps or watch as they ran the mile outside or played sports.

* * *

PK and SD got to B hall with a minute to spare. SD snuck behind their good friend Lily, and scared the crap out of her as she was saying goodbye to her boyfriend, Kyle. Only this time, SD was smart enough not to poke the girl while Lily was in a lip lock with her boyfriend. Let's just say SD was lucky to come out of that one with her limbs attached. 

"SD, you dork!" Lily yelled, glaring down and swinging at the girl who was at least 6 inches shorter than her.

"Couldn't resist, Lilz. Better get going- bell's gonna ring any minute." SD said, narrowly avoiding the slap Lily sent her way.

"You two are lucky- you don't have to swim this year."

PK shrugged, "You should have taken it over the summer like us- we only had to go for about a month instead of 5. And none of that outdoor running stuff."

Lily stuck her tongue out at PK as the three went into the locker rooms to change. Even though SD and PK didn't have to take the class, they still had to wear the suits and sit in the guard's chairs. They got splashed every so often, so that's why they had to wear the suits.

* * *

"So… two Pool teachers means two subs, ne?" muttered PK as the two went out in the Pool area and sat in one of the swirly chairs inside the little teacher's area. 

"Yeah… so who do you think it'll be?" replied SD, spinning herself in a little circle.

"Well, there's no one who I think would really fit the category of 'Pool Teacher', so I'm at a loss."

SD nodded, and the two discussed possible suggestions for about 5 minutes- until the classes started filing out of the locker rooms. Katie came by and leaned against the low wall and started talking to SD and PK.

"So, any idea who the last victims of the day are?" she asked.

"Nuh-uh. Was there a sub in the girl's locker room, Katie?" replied PK.

"No, so that means both are guys." Katie said.

"You better get in line- if the sub's a hard head, we don't want you to get in trouble." SD suggested, noting the time.

Katie waved to them and took her place on the bench closest to the locker rooms.

Soon, the guys came out of the locker room, muttering something about odd white-haired guys for substitute teachers.

SD raised an eyebrow, "'Kura and Ryou… again?"

PK, on the other hand, looked delighted, "Maybe they're in swimsuits…"

"Stop drooling, PK."

Just then, a loud bang, and a very distinct, recognizable voice rang out from the locker room.

"Damn ningen contraptions! And wipe that smirk off your face, Sesshomaru!"

SD and PK's eyes widened, and from the bench, Katie's did as well.

Now, for Katie, her favorite bishonen happened to be a certain Lord of the Western Lands… and lets just say she was _the_ definition of a Rabid Sesshomaru Fangirl.

Let's just hope he wasn't in a swimsuit.

* * *

Out from the locker room walked Inuyasha, in normal modern clothing- being a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt- and a baseball cap covering his ears. He was soaked on one side, and held a sheared off shower head in one hand. It seemed Inuyasha and the school showers didn't get along. 

Sesshomaru followed soon after, not a speck of water on him. He, like his little brother, was attired in modern clothes, only his were a pair of black cargo and a white t-shirt. He, though, didn't bother to hide the tattoos of the crescent moon or the stripes on his face. With the absence of his usual attire- it became clear that the fluffy thing usually draped around his arm was not his tail, but rather a boa-like decorative thingy. SD, PK, and Katie had had many a fight over this detail.

Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha, who was, at the moment, spouting some random mumbling against his sibling, and nodded to the two girls sitting at the platform before addressing the class.

"All right, listen up! We're gonna be subbing for your teachers today. You all are going to do your warm-up laps and then it'll be a free-day. Those who have permission, you may use the diving boards. Anyone who fools around will suffer the consequences."

Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah- and believe me, they won't be just a trip to the principal's office."

Katie, though, wasn't listening at all to what they were saying- her gaze was fully settled on Sesshomaru, and by the looks of it, wasn't gonna lift anytime soon.

"Oi! You two; wenches! Take roll, or whatever you guys call it." called Inuyasha to SD and PK, who frowned at being called wenches and stuck their tongues out at him or growled before doing as he said.

PK took roll for Airhart's class, while SD took Tonkovich's class. SD sighed when she came up to Katie, still in a daze.

"Oi- Katie? Katie-chan, you in there?" SD rapped her knuckles lightly on Katie's head, "Katie no baka? Earth to Katie!"

A sharp kick in the leg jolted Katie out of her reverie, and in retaliation, she flew a fist out randomly and it collided with SD's nose.

"You baka! What the hell was that for? Geez- just be grateful I have good reflexes or that would have really hurt!" SD yelled, grabbing her nose where Katie grazed it.

Snickering erupted from the line and SD glared. Promises of 'accidental drowning' were reflected in her eyes and the offending students gulped and quit their taunting. Most of them at least- SD had to knock one or two of the guys on the head to get them to quit.

"ANYways… just to let you know, Katie- you're drooling, so cut it out." SD muttered, before continuing down the line.

"Aw…shut up, ya midget." she retaliated to the smug smirk on SD's face.

"What'd you call me?" SD growled, stalking towards the raven-haired girl, who shrunk back in slight apprehension.

"Hehe…no offense, SD?" she said.

SD's reply was a wicked grin; she was gonna give Katie another kick to the leg but PK, having already finished her roll call for the other class, restrained her, and with a light shove, sent the pouting girl to finish taking attendance.

* * *

"Elementary!" called out Sesshomaru. 

The next line of students got into the water and did their 5th out of 8 warm-up laps. They alternated between free-style, backstroke, and elementary backstroke. Inuyasha didn't see the point in learning all the different styles.

_Geez… I mean, all you do is jump in the water and kick. What's so hard about that? This is stupid._ were his thoughts on the matter.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was about as equally bored as Inuyasha, though he didn't look it. Then again, the hot-tempered half-demon wasn't doing anything but sitting there, Sesshomaru was the one directing the class.

"Go!" he called out, and the next line of students got in…

"Hey, break it up, you punks!" Inuyasha yelled to two boys who were splashing one another from two lanes across and getting a few people soaked in the process.

Sesshomaru refrained from rolling his eyes. The students were acting so juvenile… and Inuyasha's voice was grating on his nerves. His hand was just _itching_ for his Toukijin right about now…

_How I would love to throw that weakling in the pool right about now… but that'd be lowering myself down to those mortals' level. _he mentally sighed.

* * *

SD and PK, meanwhile, were sitting at their lifeguard chairs. Well, SD up in one and PK lounging around in a beach chair on the other side of the pool. PK was afraid of heights, and she refused to get in one of those chairs. 

Both girls looked ready to fall asleep, well, SD at least. PK was busy trying to figure out if it was worth getting maimed and/or dismembered to pull off a few pranks on the two demons. Then again… she could always have Katie and SD help her out. Then she could blame it on them and run!

_No…that's not like me, and besides, if those two made it out of that mess intact- I'd be wishing it was Fluffy and Inuyasha that I was dealing with instead._ PK thought, frowning.

A loud yell broke PK out of her thoughts and she grinned at an enraged SD, who was yelling at one of the people in the first lane. SD's red sweatpants that she wore over her suit were sopping wet up to the calves- someone had splashed her and she was pissed off.

"Don't you know how to kick right, ya idiot? You keep your legs in the _water_! Not flapping around and getting innocent people _drenched_!"

Ah…just a usual pool class.

* * *

"Damn…stupid smirking…smash…face in…" mumbled PK as she came back through the pool doors. 

"Back so soon, PK? And here I was, hoping you'd be gone for longer. Did you get my drink?" SD grinned, seeing the irate girl throw a glare at Sesshomaru's back and then at her.

"No, I didn't get you a damn drink. I was too busy playing 'messenger girl' for Fluffy over there." PK growled.

Sesshomaru had ordered PK, otherwise known as "You! Brown haired wench!", to go take the attendance list to the office. No- not the high school office, which was much closer, but since this was a _Freshman_ class, she had to take it to the _Freshman_ office. Well, she got all the way down there, until she noticed that the attendance list wasn't in the folder Sesshomaru had given her. So she walked all the way back, and instead of being sympathetic and having SD go in her place, he ordered her to go back down there again.

So you can see why she was upset with him. That, and she didn't appreciate being called a wench.

"He'll kill you if he hears you call him that, you know." SD replied, the cheeky grin still on her face.

"Well, too bad for him."

"So…what'll we do to them this class?" asked SD.

Before PK could reply, a small wave of water hit the two on the side of the face. They glared at the offending student, who happened to be Katie.

"Hey! Umm…could you guys maybe help me with something?" Katie said, eyes shifting momentarily to Sesshomaru and back again.

SD grinned knowingly, "Depends, Katie- what you need our help with may be hard to pull off. That, and it must collide with our interests as well."

Katie raised an eyebrow, "What interests?"

"I want revenge on Fluffy over there." said PK, an evil look on her face.

"And I want to prank the two inus. I don't appreciate being called a wench." added SD.

"And you…" they both said, waiting for Katie to say her input.

"…k…ms…pl…" Katie muttered, SD and PK only hearing a few syllables of a few words.

Katie rolled her eyes, hoisted herself out of the pool and whispered what she said previously in PK's ear. PK's brain (A/N: She has a brain? Wow! PK13: (hits SD)) started to turn, thinking of how they could use all three ideas in a prank that would benefit all three of them and get their revenge on both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru- who at the moment- were yelling at each other. Well- Inuyasha was yelling at his older brother, who just narrowed his eyes at him and spoke in that quiet-yet-I'm-pissed-off tone of voice all three were familiar with, even if it wasn't him using it. The demon lord looked as if there wasn't anything he'd like to do more than shove his younger brother in the water behind him.

PK smirked a smirk Bakura would have been proud of, "I think I have an idea that could benefit all three of us, guys."

* * *

"Okay…Stage 1, go for it!" whispered SD to Katie, who nodded and got in the pool, swimming out to the deep end. 

Once she was out there, she put on a good show of starting to sink and drowning.

"Help! Somebody help me!" she yelled, panic evident in her voice.

The two demons stopped their bickering to see Katie struggling in the pool. The students looked at her in shock and were panicking as well.

"Well- someone go help her!" yelled out PK, from the sidelines.

"Why don't you go help her- aren't you supposed to be a lifeguard?" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Uh- that wasn't in the job description. I'm not getting paid to go save people from drowning. Hell- I'm not getting paid at all!" she shot back.

"Then you go do it!" the demon yelled at SD, who raised her eyebrows, said "Ditto to PK's statement, here." before looking worriedly at Katie, who was bobbing up and down and yelling.

"You go do it then, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru fixed him with a 'you have got to be kidding me' look. He hated humans! He was at the end of his rope to just be surrounded by them all that day, now Inuyasha expected him to go save one?

"No."

"Well, I aint doin' it!"

"Then she drowns."

"But- but…!"

"Stop gaping, you fool, and save the girl if you're having such a fit over it."

Katie activated Stage 2 of the plan and started to sink to the bottom. Gasps and cries of horror came from the students, and the substitutes stopped arguing to look at the pool. SD and PK nodded to each other, before walking over there to them.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You're pool teachers, so you must know how to save a drowning person!" PK said, eyes big and worried as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"…" Sesshomaru just stared at her blankly.

Without warning, SD came up behind Inuyasha and pushed him into the pool, followed quickly by Sesshomaru, complements of PK. Both demons hit the water with a large splash and when they came up, both looked ridiculous with their long hair sticking to their faces and hanging over their eyes. They glanced over at SD and PK in surprise and anger; they weren't expecting that.

"Go save her! Unless you want a death on your hands!" SD called out to the irate demons who fixed them both with glares that promised a slow, painful death.

"I'll get the damn wench- you go take care of those onnas." growled Sesshomaru.

"Right." Inuyasha nodded.

For once, the two brothers agreed on something- too bad for SD and PK it happened to be killing them that they agreed on.

Sesshomaru swam over the short distance to where Katie previously was and dove under the water. Katie was doing a very good acting job with the drowning thing and was hovering a few feet below the surface, small bubbles escaping her lips every few seconds.

He swung one arm around Katie's waist and hoisted her up to the surface. Refraining from rolling his eyes at the large amounts of clapping and yelling coming from the students, he swam over to the side of the pool.

_Kuso…the onna's not breathing. _he thought.

* * *

"Cannonball!" yelled SD, jumping in the pool to get away from Inuyasha. 

The dripping wet half-demon glared at her before going after PK, who squeaked and ran off and jumped in close to SD.

"I'll kill you two the second you come out of the pool!" Inuyasha threatened; maybe the two would have been more intimidated if water wasn't flying everywhere from Inuyasha's hair.

"Where's Kagome when you need her?" muttered PK.

* * *

Inuyasha walked over to Sesshomaru and glanced down at the girl. 

"Well, what are you waiting for? Do that PRC thing we heard about to the wench."

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, "It's CPR, Little Brother, and I refuse to perform _that_ on a ningen onna."

"She'll die if you don't."

"Hn. Like I care."

"If you didn't you would have never pulled her out of the pool."

Meanwhile, Katie just laid there, acting as though she was unconscious.

_Ugh…I'm getting bored here… and my nose itches like crazy! Hope he'll do CPR soon! Hehe… at least I got to have Sesshomaru-sama pull me out of the pool!_ she thought.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha kept fighting, and SD and PK watched on, waiting for it to get violent. It was gonna be soon, seeing as if you looked really, really hard, you could see Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitching.

Katie couldn't take it anymore- she couldn't stay still and her nose was bothering the hell out of her. Soon it wouldn't be itching, but erupt into a full blown-

"Achoo!"

Katie sneezed loudly and it hit Sesshomaru right in the face. Both demons looked at the raven haired girl, and from the pool SD and PK paled. This was not good.

"Hehe…excuse me?" Katie snickered.

"You were faking all along, weren't you, Onna?" Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Ano… it's a miracle! I'm alive!" Katie exclaimed, catching everyone off guard before bolting into the girl's locker room and out of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's grasps.

Both demons took on a murderous look and slowly turned their heads towards SD and PK, who paled and ducked under the water. Mental note: demons do not like being tricked and made to look like fools.

* * *

SD and PK managed to evade the two irate demons- just barely, as SD had gotten her wrist caught by Inuyasha and she stepped on his foot hard to make him let go- and make it into the locker room. 

"I don't think that was a very smart idea, you two." scolded Lily as they ran into the locker room and slipped on a puddle.

"Why? We've been doing it all day." shrugged SD.

"Yeah. It was just some harmless fun." added PK.

"Well, since this is last class, anything that happens to you two after the bell rings and you exit the school is your problem, not theirs. You won't have a bunch of students to protect you- no mobs to conceal your whereabouts." replied Katie.

The two girls paled and gulped as they realized this. They were silent and were pondering their fates as they dried, changed, and brushed their hair.

They had managed to upset quite a large number of people that day… but they couldn't hold that much of a grudge, could they? Could they?

**DONG! **

**DONG! **

PK and SD sighed and looked at the clock with apprehension. They waited until they were almost the last people left in the room before bolting out of there as quickly as possible.

The final bell had rang…

* * *

SD27: (Is crying) I can't believe it… that was the last class I'll have to write for this fic… 

PK13: (pats her on back) It's okay. But don't worry minna- this was not the last chapter! THERE WILL BE ONE MORE!

SD27: It's a bit of an epilogue chappie where we find out SD and PK's fates. But I think it'll be a fun one.

GDP: (has dreamy look) Sesshomaru-sama saved me!

SD27/PK13: (rolls eyes) …

PK13: Whoa! Lots of reviews this time- I think this was the largest amount yet!

SD27: Thanks much to everyone! Here are the replies!

* * *

_**Reviewer Replies:**_

**crimsonlights- **Thanks so much for reviewing! As you can see, this was our last class chapter, so unfortunately, there won't be any Azumanga Daioh. Hope you liked this one!

**Mew Koshou-** Thanks for reviewing! So glad you liked it! Hoped you enjoyed this one as well.

**Computerfreak101-** Thanks so much for reviewing! Yes, there will be a sequel, but it's gonna be A LOT different than this one. Still lotsa pranks and stuff, but the setting'll be a major change. You'll find out why 'Kura's upset with us soon… and it won't be very pretty. I hope you don't get kicked off… that would really suck. Hope you liked this chapter!

**GreenEyedFloozy- **Thanks so much for reviewing! Only 3 more until 100! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Nytingale- **Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, you gotta love Miroku. He's hilarious! The total number of classes was 8; not counting the first chapter since that was more of an intro than anything. Hope you liked this one!

**Shinigami's Shadow- **Thanks so much for reviewing! Glad you like it! No, Yuki won't be in here… I was a little scared of putting him in here, what with GDP and all…

GDP: Yuki! Yuki! Where's Yuki at, SD? And you better not trick me like you did PK!

SD27: (sweat drops) yeah… hope you liked this chappie!

**GoDrinkPineSol- **For being a beta reader, you sure are doing a crappy job! LMAO- nah. Love ya, Katie- so don't kill me! Who's an ahou? Huh? (pulls out flamethrower) I dare you to call us that again… I couldn't let you kill the evil miko bitch in this chappie- no way to fit her in and you'd be put in jail. Couldn't have that, now could we? Hope you liked this one! Only one chappie left!

**mekodyfireprincess- **Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it and hope you liked this chapter as well!

**AmnarRanma- **Thanks for reviewing! Yes, Gravi's got a kick-ass soundtrack. I love that manga! Haven't seen the anime yet, but I will soon! Hopefully… hope you liked this chappie!

**Maeleana- **Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked this one!

**Black Spell- **Thanks for reviewing! No, we haven't seen Knights of the Zodiac… manga looks good though. Hope you liked this one!

**Alexa Midori McClintock-Kaiba- **Thanks for reviewing! It's okay if you missed an update- at least you came back! (big grin) Glad you liked the last few chappies, and that you enjoyed Japan. Hope you liked this one!

**Zanica Valentine- **Wow! Glad to hear you like this so much! Thanks so much for reviewing; hope you liked this one as well!

**Jasmine Reinier- **Thanks for reviewing- it's okay if you missed it! You were computer less for a while? That's a valid excuse- and since you were, I'll let you have a plushie of your choice for guessing it was that bastard Karasu! (joins you in stabbing him with a spoon) Yay for violence! Glad you liked the chappies so much- I just had to put Saitou in there, was planning it for a while and couldn't resist. Miroku will never learn, I don't think. Too much of a lecher to stick with Sango. All I say is that they better get together in the end of the series or there'll be hell to pay! Hope you liked this chappie!

**Oralandie- **Thanks for reviewing! Yes, one more chappie after this, then it will be time for the sequel! Glad you liked the last one; hope you feel the same about this one!

**Supper Sailor Darkness- **(gives you replica of the M. Rod) I know it's not the same… but the defeated look… it's almost as bad as the puppy-dog look. You can still give Hawaii to your friend- I don't think either of us wants the USA. Thanks for reviewing and we hope you liked this chappie!

**Mataka- **Thanks for reviewing!

**XxMidnightRosesxX- **Thanks for reviewing, sorry we couldn't put Tenshi Muyo in here, but there were a lot of things we couldn't fit. Hope you liked this one!

**Nausicaafan1- **Thanks so much for reviewing! Glad you liked it! Hope this one was good as well.

**TiNaBoBiNa17- **(hugs you) Thanks SO much for not doing the loverly crap again! See? You and Kyle are in here, so get off my back now! Glad you liked the last one- maybe I can corrupt you into reading some other stories? (evil grin) I can turn you into an anime junkie like PK, me, and Katie! Mwahahahahahahahahaha! (chokes) …yeah. SPANGANESE! (LMAO) hehe…that's great. Hope you liked this one- only one more chappie to go!

* * *

SD27: (counts reviews) 20...20 reviews. WOW! That's the most ever for a chappie! Go you! (throws plushies, candy to reviewers) 

PK13: We feel so loved!

GDP: Too bad you're not…

SD/PK: (glare at GDP, who backs up slowly) …

GDP: (runs)

SD27: Please review, as always, minna!

PK13: One more chappie left!

Jore ai, minna-san!

PsychoKitty13 and samuraiduck27


	10. After the Last Bell Rings FINAL CHAPTER!

**A Series of Unfortunate Substitutes-**

samuraiduck27 and PsychoKitty13

A/N: (teary-eyed) I can't believe this is the last chappie. Excuse me. (walks away sobbing)

PK13: Geez…she was really attached to this fic, ne? Well, here it is. The final chapter for ASOUS. We have reached our goal of 100 + reviews, so thanks a bunch!

SD27: (still crying in background)

PK13: (sighs) Aw, shut up!

SD27: (stops) You don't have to be so mean about it. Anywho- the sequel shouldn't be up for a little while, more than likely, I shall be taking a break from the writing thing.

PK13: At least let us get about two or three chappies written out before we post.

DISCLAIMER: SD and PK do not own anything but themselves. And the plot. But that's not important since there isn't really a plot. AND THAT'S THE LAST TIME WE'LL HAVE TO SAY THAT! THANK RA!

* * *

**Just an interesting little bit of info…**

**GDP and I had a sub for Health a few days ago… the one nicknamed by the students as either "Unicorn Man" (his hair is balding all around the top except for a little patch that looks like a unicorn horn'll be growing out of it) or "Molester Chester" cause he always hits on the girls and checks them out. Well, that day, the teachers had to be off the computers by 11:00 for some reason, and the kid sitting a few seats behind me raised his hand, and the teacher called on him. He told the teacher, "Hey, if you wanna look at porn on the computer, ya gotta be off by 11:00."**

**The class cracked up, and the sub replied: "Why would you say that to me? I may look at that stuff, but never at school!" Not the smartest thing to say…**

**Anyone besides me make a small connection to Chapter 8 here?

* * *

**

SD27: Anyways… ONWARD!

**Chapter 10- After the Last Bell Rings…**

PK and SD literally burst out the school doors- running quickly through the grounds and trampling any poor student who got in their way.

"Whew… glad to be free!" exclaimed SD, once the two had slowed down.

"Yeah…y-you sure they're not following us?" PK asked, a very paranoid look on her face; making her look like she was on withdrawal from something.

Just then, a blondish-brown haired, green-eyed girl very familiar to the two troublemakers, who was known as Kim Zephyr, passed by and bumped into PK. She took one look at the girl's stressed out face and yelled out "Look! Run everyone! It's Crack-head Mary!" before bursting into a fit of laughter and walking off.

PK glared at the girl behind her back, "How the hell do you put up with her, SD? She's as bad as you!"

SD shrugged, "She's my sister- you get used to it after awhile…and what was that supposed to mea-"

PK, who had been walking a little ahead of SD, stopped and turned around as she noticed her friend had been cut off from whatever she had said. PK looked around and didn't see the vertically challenged blond anywhere in sight.

_She'd definitely pull something like this…trying to get me all freaked out…_PK thought as she looked for her friend.

"SD? SD, this better not be a trick! I'm warning y-"

* * *

PK felt herself being grabbed by the arms as something was thrown over her head.

_Oh my god… oh my god…I'm being fricking kidnapped here! Wait a sec- SD pulled something like this last year! Grrrr…she is SO dead!_

A foul stench of garbage reached PK's nose through the covering- she concluded that her 'kidnapper' had led her into the alley near the school- only a few yards away from where SD and PK were walking, yet secluded enough for no one to notice they would be gong in there. No one went near that alley- except the garbage men, that is. And the stoners.

PK let herself be dragged, but let out an "oomph" sound when she came in contact with what she assumed was the alley wall. The covering over her head was ripped off violently, and a bright light blinded her temporarily before her eyes went back into focus.

"Ookay… SD, great trick 'n all- but this is going a bit overboard." PK said.

Any sign of her abductor was gone, and the alley seemed unnaturally dark; it was only 2:30 in the afternoon after all- yet to PK, it seemed like it was a little after sunset. Various noises came from all around PK- scaring the wits out of the girl as it happened every minute or so.

PK took a step back, expecting to come in contact with the wall again, but she came into contact with air.

_Strange…is it just me, or does it seem like the alley just got a helluva lot longer and wider?_

Then, it clicked in PK's mind on where she really was.

"Aw crap! I'm in the bloody Shadow Realm!" she moaned.

A scream broke PK out of her thoughts, and she rushed towards the familiar sound.

"SD! SD, where the hell are you?" PK yelled out as she ran through the Shadows- ignoring the various sounds and scrapes coming from all around her as she ran.

PK stopped to take a breath- she wasn't getting any closer to SD, and if her calculations were correct, SD must've come in contact with a monster…or whoever sent them here. That, and PK had the sneaking suspicion she was running in a circle. That lump of Shadow over there looked vaguely familiar…

PK was cut off from her musing as something collided into her and knocked her onto the ground. More specifically, some_one_ knocked her over.

"SD! There you are! Are you okay?" sighed PK, getting up.

SD let out a stream of babbling, all of it incoherent. She kept gesturing and looking fearfully behind her as she spoke, getting PK agitated. The brunette finally had enough and shook the girl by her shoulders.

"SD, talk right, damn it!"

The shorter girl blinked in surprise, but before she could respond, the two heard a faint call of "White Lightning!" in the distance followed by the roar of a dragon.

"Run!" cried SD, pulling PK out of the way as a bolt of bright, white, light hit the spot the two were previously occupying.

"You have a Blue Eyes after you?" exclaimed PK as the two ran for their lives.

"No… I have all three, plus an enraged CEO on my ass!" SD replied.

"Why SD- I would have thought you'd like having Seto chase after you…" smirked PK.

"Not when he's trying to kill me, you baka! Now pick up the pace- or else we'll be Blue Eyes food!"

Just when the two thought they had lost the CEO and his dragons, a deep voice yelled out from the Shadows…

"Swords of Revealing Light! Spellbinding Circle!"

SD yelped as three bright swords fell from the sky, trapping her within a cage formed by the three and blinding the girl.

PK yelled as well as she was suspended in midair by a bright, multicolored ring inscribed with runes- rendering the girl immobile.

"This is all your fault, SD!" PK cried.

"What? Why is it my fault?" SD shot back, "You were the one who wanted to prank the Pharaoh! And may I remind you that these are _his_ cards?"

"Well- we might not have run into this problem if we hadn't been running from the three BEWDs and Seto! That's all your fault!"

"You mean _those_ dragons, PK?"

PK bit back her retort and muttered a curse under her breath as she noticed that they had been surrounded by a number of monsters… and their owners.

There was Seto and his three Blue Eyes, Yami and his Dark Magician, and a Dark Necrofear accompanying the one and only Bakura, all smirking evilly at them. Speaking of 'Kura…

"…_what _in Ra's name happened to your _hair_, Kura?" PK gaped, almost in tears at the sight of the tomb robber while SD tried hard not to laugh.

Bakura though, he just twitched violently and glared at the girls, his mind replaying what had happened earlier that day…

* * *

_**Flashback… 30 minutes earlier-**_

Yami nodded at the secretary as he made his way into the office. It was his planning period, and he had decided to exact his revenge for earlier. But, figuring out that SD and PK would be in class and he didn't feel like tracking them down- he decided to go after the instigator of the whole affair.

After all- since Bakura was oh so kind enough to tell him where he resided in the school, he'd be rude if he didn't go pay the thief a visit.

Yami burst open the door, preparing to see Bakura's shocked and arrogant face peering at him before he did his little speech and sent him to the Shadow Realm. What he wasn't expecting though, was to open the door to a dimly lit room- the only source of light being the minimal amount of sunlight streaming through the closed blinds- to see his nemesis sleeping like a baby, curled up in the comfort of the oversized Italian leather chair, thumb in mouth.

(A/N: Cue the awwwwing from the various Bakura fangirls. …okay, back to the fic)

Yami blinked- this was just…awkward. Walking forward slowly, he reached the desk and looked at the sleeping albino. Yami held off on the banishing- after all, this could be Ryou, not Bakura. It wasn't like the tomb robber to let his guard down so easily; that, and he just looked _too_ innocent.

Besides- Yugi would be very upset if he accidentally sent the British boy to the Shadow Realm instead of the thief. Not to mention how angry _Ryou_ would be…

Yami shuddered- an angry Ryou was one of the scariest things one could ever see. Not smart to be on the receiving end of his temper. But, the spirit's fears were soon dispelled as the figure curled up in the chair shifted and mumbled "Baka Pharaoh… to the Shadows with you…" in his sleep.

_At least I know now it's not Ryou…_ Yami mentally sighed in relief, _But what to do with him now?_

Yami looked around the office for an revenge idea. After all- he decided not to send the spirit to the Shadow Realm because 1) Ryou'd be pissed 2) He always managed to get out anyways and 3) Bakura didn't really seemed to mind getting sent there- but rather saw it as a minor annoyance now.

Looking around the office- he frowned at the sight of the makeshift dartboard, and noticed that the Yami in the photo had had his hair scribbled in with a green Sharpie. The former Pharaoh growled and sent a glare towards the sleeping tomb robber. Finally figuring out a plan of revenge, Yami adopted a smirk rivaling one of Bakura's and stalked over to the sleeping spirit.

"Hey Bakura…Bakura?" called Yami, poking Bakura in the chest and arm. All the robber did was sit there, snoring lightly.

Seeing that there was no change in the sleeping pattern, Yami's hands inched towards a shining pair of scissors laying on the desk.

"An eye for an eye, and a hairstyle for a hairstyle…"

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Bakura growled as he recalled the memory. The only reason he got pranked by the Pharaoh was because Yami couldn't find the girls! It was all their fault!

"What happened to my hair? What happened to _my hair_? The Ra-damned pharaoh happened to my hair! Since he couldn't find you two onnas, he went after me and…and did this!"

Bakura got within a 3 inch radius of the two girls and yelled in their faces as he said this, and SD couldn't take it anymore. She burst out laughing hysterically at the situation- falling against one of the Swords trapping her and sliding down to the ground.

Bakura's hair had gone from its- as PK liked to call it- silky soft, long white hairstyle to one that had been unevenly sheared to his ears and the 'bat wing effect' that distinguished yami from hikari totally chopped off as well. The overall effect was a tousled, just rolled out of bed look gone wrong that didn't fit the tomb robber.

Not to mention the fact that one doesn't look very intimidating with a mix of cherry Kool-Aid powder and ink poured over their head- giving the hair a spotted white, black, red, and red-black effect.

Ah yes…Yami did well on his plan of revenge.

When SD stopped laughing, she voiced the question lingering on her and PK's minds.

"Um…if Yami did that to you, why exactly are you working with him?"

"Because. He wanted revenge, I wanted revenge, we share similar interests so we're allies for the moment. But he had better watch his back because the second I'm done with him it's his turn." Bakura answered.

"And did you two honestly believe you'd get away with everything that you pulled off today?" asked Kaiba, "Your little games were clever, I'll admit; seeing that ego-crazed Pharaoh over there with a neon green hairstyle made my day, but hacking into my computer was going too far."

"And spraying me with that crap!" added Yami.

"And leaving me to deal with the Pharaoh-no-baka!" yelled Bakura.

"And not to mention the other angry people waiting outside the Shadows for us." smirked Seto, "We thought it odd that so many substitutes were getting pranked, and that you two fit the descriptions of those who had caused the incidents."

"And since you lost the Shadow Game we played…" smirked Yami.

PK blinked, "Hold on a second- I never agreed to any Shadow Game!"

SD gulped from her prison and began to whistle innocently. PK's head turned so quickly it was surprising that the girl didn't get whiplash.

"_What did you do_?" PK ground out.

"Hehe… I um, accepted the challenge Seto proposed?" squeaked SD.

"And how did he do that? He doesn't have a bloody Millennium Item!" yelled PK.

Seto coughed and held up the Millennium Rod that he had been forced to take from Isis. She had practically shoved the thing down his throat, after all. He may not have wanted it- but it did have its perks.

"Ah… right then." PK sweatdropped, "SO what exactly did you get us into, SD?"

"….." SD mumbled something that PK barely heard.

"You did _what_?" she screeched.

SD had agreed to the terms of the game- being that if SD had managed to get out of sight of the Blue Eyes White Dragons or Seto for at least 30 seconds in a row, she would win. But- she didn't realize that they'd be chasing her, or that there'd be all three of them and they'd be shooting at her. SD wasn't too smart that way. Consequences? Both her and PK would have to suffer the same fate if she had been caught. And well, as you can see…

"Now- Penalty Game!" yelled Yami as the Shadows began to disintegrate.

SD and PK were confused- wasn't the spirit gonna Mind Crush them? But their confusion quickly formed into fear and apprehension as they saw what was waiting for them outside the purplish mist.

A Mind Crush sounded really good right about now.

Outside the Shadow Realm, in the alley, stood a group of very pissed off demon and half-demon substitute teachers.

Hiei, Kurama, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Yusuke.

"Ooh…this aint good. Not good at all." mumbled SD and both her and PK paled at the sight.

"Onna- where is my katana?" growled Hiei.

"Ano…" SD thought for a second- where _did_ she put it?- "I dunno, Hiei?"

"And my personal belongings?" added Kurama, a deadly flash of anger stirring in his eyes.

"Hehe… I dunno either- I stashed them with SD's stuff." PK managed to get out.

"You're gonna pay for tripping me earlier." Yusuke added.

"And for shoving me in the pool!" yelled/said Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, before looking at each other in disgust at saying the same thing at the same time.

The group of demons, half-demons, spirits, and a reincarnated High Priest advanced on the two girls, bloodlust shining in their eyes. SD and PK backed into the wall, realizing they were trapped and had nowhere to go.

"Well…it's been nice knowing ya, PK." said SD.

"Yeah- ditto, SD."

Just then- the mob of angry substitutes closed in. Kurama raised a rose above his head and Sesshomaru bared his claws. They brought the weapons down and SD and PK shut their eyes-

* * *

(A/N: Should I leave it here? Nah…….)

* * *

"Rae…Rae! Raechel Marie Zephyr, get your ass out of bed! You're gonna be late for school!"

SD opened her eyes to the sound of her mother yelling at her to get up.

_Dude… that was a fricking awesome dream. Ending though- not so nice. I have to tell PK about that._

"I'm up, I'm up! Gah! I gotta get ready!" SD yelled downstairs before rushing around trying to get ready.

* * *

"And then, they're all ready to kill us- and I wake up."

"…That is just creepy. But sounds like fun!"

PK and SD were in the Gym locker room, getting ready for another _wonderful _day of Gym class. SD had just finished PK about her odd dream. PK, on one hand, was glad that she 'kissed' Bakura in SD's dream- and didn't find it odd at all that something happened like that in SD's and not her's- but not so happy about the whole hair issue.

The two finished getting their uniforms on and were talking when annoying, preppy Jessica waltzed into the locker room.

"Hey! Did you hear? Emerick had a total mental breakdown! He's not gonna be here for a few weeks!"

"Who's the sub?"

"Some Asian guy- pretty cute though."

**CRASH!**

"…SD? SD are you okay? SD!"

Owari

* * *

SD27: It's done…it's all done…

PK13: (throws confetti) Wahoo!

SD27: We'd like to thank everyone who's supported us throughout this whole ficcie. THANKS YOU SO MUCH! (throws plushies, candy, cookies, money to reviewers)

PK13: And here's the replies- for the last time!

SD27: (cries) Nooooooo!

* * *

_**Reviewer Replies-**_

**Jasmine Reinier- **Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked your plushie! Hope you liked this chappie as well- thanks so much for reviewing over the last couple chapters, we really appreciate it! You rock!

**Go Drink PineSol-** Yeah, I'm a bitch, aint I? (LMAO) I had to do it though… I is sorry! Woohoo- sequel here we come!

**Nytingale- **Thanks for reviewing! We really appreciate all the support you've given us throughout this fic! You rock! We'll send you an email when I post the sequel, no prob! Hope you liked the ending!

**Shadowed Kitsune-** Thanks for reviewing! YOU ARE OUR 100TH REVIEWER! (gives Sephiroth plushie to you) Yay! Glad you liked it- hope this one was good as well!

**Alexa Midori McClinock-Kaiba-** Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it! Thanks for supporting us since chapter one- you rock!

**Ryushi Nagami- **Thanks for reviewing! Yeah… they kinda got their butts kicked in the end. Hope you liked this one!

**XxMidnightRosesxX- **Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it! You rock!

**Computerfreak101-** Thanks for reviewing! You rock! Ooh- don't hurt yourself if you bang your head on the wall! Avoid sharp corners! LOL. Hehe- thanks for supporting us!

**Baka Basher- **Thanks for reviewing! You went to your first convention? Awesome! I'm going to my very first one in a little less than a week. I told Katie about the cosplay band- she found that highly amusing. Thanks for supporting us since chappie one- you rock!

**brigg55- **Thanks for reviewing! Yeah…we were a little mean to Yami, but we hate him SO MUCH! Glad you enjoyed the story!

**Black Spell-** Thanks for reviewing, glad you liked it! Hope this one was good as well- you rock!

**Nausicaafan1- **As hilarious as that idea would have been, you reviewed a little too late. Thanks so much for reviewing, we really appreciate it! You rock!

**genny62890- **Thanks so much for reviewing! We really appreciate it! Hoped the ending was good! You rock!

* * *

SD27: And here's the little teaser for the sequel to ASOUS! It should be out in about a month or so- I need to do some editing, wanna get another chapter or two of it done, and get my grades up in Geometry.

PK13: That, and the evil known as Finals Week is quickly approaching! Run!

* * *

**_Both girls paled as the machine's lights went on and the infrared sensor started glowing, pointing directly at the girls._**

_**Just then, the scientists came back in- evidentially there was an alarm on the teleporting device and SD had set it off.**_

"**_What are you two doing in here?" yelled one of them, scaring the two girls._**

**_Before they could move out of the beam's path or answer the scientist, a reddish-orange beam hit the book, SD, and PK; and they, along with the rest of their belongings, vanished into thin air._**

_**Chaos erupted in their wake as the baffled scientists looked on in horror as the two teens disappeared.**_

* * *

SD27: Well, that's it minna.

PK13: Please review- and we'll see ya in the sequel!

Ja ne, minna-san!

PsychoKitty13 and samuraiduck27

_Fic stared- January 12th, 2005  
Fic completed- May 7th, 2005_


End file.
